The Space Between Chanbaek ver
by edifa
Summary: "sa-sajangnim, itu bra siapa?". "aku Byun Baekhyun, mungkinkah paket kita tertukar?" BAD SUMMARY/GS/CHANBAEK/chanbaek/Typo(s)/NC/Lime/Gak jelas/aneh
1. prolog

Seorang namja sedang menatap horror kedalam isi paket yang diterimanya.

"sa-sajangnim, itu bra siapa?" tanya yeoja yang masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol, namja tadi.

"tunggu jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, tentu ini bukan milikku" jawab Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan mengambil berkas lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol kembali menatap paket yang dia taruh dibawah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dadanya, kemudian memegangnya layaknya dia memiliki payudara yang besar.

Lalu dia bergidik ngeri "mana mungkin aku memilikinya" gumamnya.

.

.

"yeoboseo"

"ne, maaf anda siapa?"

"aku Byun Baekhyun, mungkinkah paket kita tertukar?"

"ah, mungkin iya"

.

.

"apakah benar ini milikmu? Sepertinya bukan"

"a-apa maksud anda?"

"ukurannya besar, sedangkan milikmu kecil"

Yeoja itu menganga mendengar perkataan namja tinggi didepannya.

"yak! Dasar namja mesum"

"aish~ hei, itukan bukan milikmu, mengapa kau marah!"

"ini milikku!"

.

.

"kau seakan telah menjadi milikku"

"kau akan benar-benar menjadikanku milikmu"

.

.

"pria macam apa kau itu?"

"apa ada yang salah denganku?"

.

.

"sebenarnya hiks apa hubungan hiks kita?"

"apa maksudmu?"

.

.

 **Walaupun kau berbicara tanpa difikir, aku tetap menyukaimu**

.

.

"semakin aku mengenalmu"

"semakin aku mencintaimu"

.

.

jujur aku gak bisa bikin prolog,

jadi gini rencana aku,

kan aku bikin versi Kaisoo dan Chanbaek, jadi yang paling banyak reviewnya, ya itu yang aku buat lebih dulu,

oke deh, sampai ketemu abis lebaran.

pay pay :)


	2. Chapter 1

The Space Between

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

warning : GS, Typo, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

Happy Reading Chingu :)

.

.

.

Chap 1

Seorang namja dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna merah navi dan dasi yang senada sedang terfokus ke layar komputernya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan namja tersebut diketuk dari luar.

"masuk" suara berat namja itu terdengar dari dalam ruangannya, namja itu berkata tanpa menoleh kearah pintu.

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh tinggi menggunakan setelan formal yang lumayan minim memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa map dan sebuah kotak.

"sajangnim, tadi ada seorang kurir yang mengantar paket ini untuk sajangnim, dan ini berkas yang perlu sajangnim tanda tangani" kata yeoja itu.

Namja itu melihat sebentar kearah kotak yang dibawa yeoja itu dengan tatapan datar.

"ah, itu koleksi terbaruku, baiklah letakkan itu dimeja dan kembali keruanganmu"

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan meletakkan paket dan map itu dimeja milik atasannya tersebut.

Setelah yeoja itu benar-benar keluar, Chanyeol namja berjas tadi menatap paket itu dan tersenyum manis.

Lalu menatap map yang ditaruh yeoja tadi, dan membuka map itu.

Membaca dengan seksama isi dari laporan itu, mengkoreksi bagian-bagian yang harus diperbaiki.

Setelah selesai dengan laporan tersebut Chanyeol menarik paket itu kehadapannya, senyum itu tak luntur dari bibirnya.

"akhirnya aku menemukan ini, ini benar-benar menguras waktuku. Kau sangat susah dicari" kata Chanyeol membuka paket itu.

Srek!

Mata bulat itu membola dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat isi paket itu.

Dia keluarkan isi paket itu, menatapnya horror.

Chanyeol sangat kaget sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

Yeoja tadi, yang menyandang status sekertaris Chanyeol masuk dan kaget melihat apa yang dipegang oleh sajangnimnya.

"Pa-Park sajangnim apa itu koleksinya?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol segera sadar dari shocknya, dan melembar benda itu ke bawah.

"sa-sajangnim itu bra siapa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"tunggu jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, tentu ini bukan milikku" jawab Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu mengangguk paham dan mengambil berkas lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol kembali menatap lantai dimana isi paket itu yang ternyata bra telah berserakan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dadanya, kemudian memegangnya layaknya dia memiliki payudara yang besar.

Lalu dia bergidik ngeri "mana mungkin itu milikku, aku tidak memilikinya" gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju lantai dasar, dimana seorang resepsionis tadi menghubunginya untuk mengambil barang yang diantarkan seorang kurir untuknya.

 **Jangan sampai ada orang yang membuka paketku** batin Baekhyun.

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _06 Mei 1992_**

 ** _Mahasiswi jurusan designer in Seoul National University_**

 ** _Asisten designer in boutiques branches_**

Baekhyun tiba di meja resepsionis setelah menggunakan lift.

"mana paketku?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar pada yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang sama mungil dengannya.

"ini Baek, apa isinya?" tanya Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat tadi.

"itu rahasia" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya, dan melesat menuju ruangannya kembali.

Baekhyun duduk dikursinya dan menatap paket itu.

Lalu membuka paket itu, dan dia terkejut melihat isinya.

"mainan milik siapa ini?" tanya yeoja mungil bermata sipit itu entah pada siapa.

"aku bukan anak kecil yang memainkan mobilan seperti ini" katanya lagi.

Dia mengacak surai panjang berwarna almond itu frustasi.

"mengapa bisa tertukar aiiissshhhh jinjaaa!" pekiknya, suara nyaring itu sampai terdengar keluar ruangannya.

Beruntung sekarang Baekhyun dikator pusat bukan di butik, jika dia di butik suara cemprengnya akan mengganggu pelanggan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku~" rengeknya kesal.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kotak itu mencari nomer ponsel yang tertera disana yang mungkin pemilik dari paket ini.

Lama panggilan sambung, sampai suara berat namja mengintrupsi.

"yeoboseo" sapa Baekhyun,

"…."

"aku Byun Baekhyun, mungkinkah paket kita tertukar?"

"…."

"bisakah kita bertemu, tolong kirimkan alamatmu"

"….."

"ne khamsahamnida"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas setelah menutup panggilan itu.

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

From : +82 2-2711-1810

Ini alamat ku, 114 Seolleung-ro 190-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul

To : +82 2-2711-1810

Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatku, apa aku bisa menemuimu selepas kerja.

Kita bertemu di taman dekat situ.

From : +82 2-2711-1810

Baiklah

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Seorang namja menatap ponselnya yang berdering.

Nomer baru fikirnya.

"siapa yang menelponku?" tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _27 November 1991_**

 ** _Mahasiswa jurusan arsitek dan Business in Seoul National University_**

 ** _Arsitek dan direktur in Empire Group_**

Chanyeol, namja tadi mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"yeoboseo"

"…."

 **Seorang yeoja?** batinnya.

"ne, maaf anda siapa?"

"….."

 **Ternyata pemilik paket ini, waw sepertinya dia sexy.**

"ah, mungkin iya"

"…."

"baiklah"

"….."

Setelah meutup panggilan itu, Chanyeol menatap paket di lantai dengan seringaian yang tercetak dibibirnya.

"baiklah, aku akan menemuimu" gumam Chanyeol.

Dan dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Jam kerja sudah berakhir, ya walaupun dia seorang direktur dia harus tetap bekerja sesuai jadwal.

Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya, mulai dari dasi yang agak kendur dan jasnya. Entah kenpa dia harus merapikan pakaiannya.

Dia membungkus kembali paket tadi dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Saat Chanyeol hendak memasuki lift dia berpapasan dengan sekertarisnya.

"sajangnim" sapa sekertarisnya dan membungkuk sopan kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah datar.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sedikit dan memasuki lift, disusul oleh sekertarisnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman yang dimaksud oleh yeoja tadi.

Ditengah perjalanan ponselnya berbunyi.

+82 2-0605-6104 call, dahi Chanyeol mengernyit mengingat nomer yang sedang menghubunginya.

Tak lama dia mengingat nomer ini.

"yeoboseo"

"…."

"aku dalam perjalanan"

.

.

Sesampainya di taman Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mencari yeoja itu.

Hanya ada yeoja bertubuh mungil yang memegang kotak yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera mendekat.

"ah, joesonghamnida" kata yeoja itu membungkuk kearah Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"tak apa" jawabnya.

"apakah benar ini milikmu? Ah tentu saja bukan" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Chanyeol yang mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bingung segera berucap kembali.

"ukurannya besar, sedangkan milikmu kecil" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk payudara Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut, mata sipitnya seketika membulat dan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"yak! Dasar namja mesum, mati kau matii!" pekik Baekhyun dan menendang lalu memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"aisss~ yak! Sakit hey berhenti" kesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil paket miliknya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"hey untuk apa kau marah, itu bahkan bukan milikmu" teriak Chanyeol.

"ini milikku namja mesuum" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari dan memasuki city car berwarna biru miliknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan yeoja itu terbengong.

"apa dia bilang itu miliknya? aww~ sakit sekali tendangan dan pukulannya" ringis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan membawa paketnya menuju Lamborghini berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam miliknya.

"ish~ dasar yeoja aneh" gumamnya dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

huwaaa ada alesan tersendiri kenapa aku repost, silahkan chingudeul baca di chap 2 ne~


	3. Chapter 2

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

warning : GS, Typo, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 2

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki apartemen mewah miliknya.

Dia merebahakan tubuhnya di ruang tengah.

Dilihat dari apartemen miliknya, tidak terlihat bahwa dia hanyalah mahasiswa yang bekerja menjadi asisten designer, bahkan ini terlihat mewah untuk ukuran mahasiswa.

"aish~ dasar namja tiang mesum menyebalkan, apa maksudnya punyaku kecil. Jelas-jelas punyaku tidak kecil, ish~" kesalnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan bercermin di cermin yang berukuran besar yang terdapat dikamarnya, dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"agrhhh terserahlah" gerutu Baekhyun, Baekhyun memilih berendam air hangat untuk menghilangkan penat ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dan segera berlari memasuki ruang tengah menata miniature mobil di lemari khusus koleksinya.

Sudah sangat banyak Chanyeol memiliki koleksi mobil berukuran mini ini.

Dan banyak pula dia memiliki koleksi mobil sungguhan yang dia taruh dirumah keluarga Park.

Fikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok mungil Byun Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang manis.

"mungil dan manis" gumamnya.

Seketika Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"aish~ apa yang aku fikirkan, dia aneh galak dan suaranya memekakan telinga" gerutu Chanyeol.

"sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi dan tidur" kata Chanyeol segera melepas jas dan dasinya lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dimana bel terus dibunyikan.

Handuk yang terlili di kepalanya, menggunakan hot pants berwarna putih dengan garis merah, kaos berwarna biru laut menutupi hot pants yang ia kenakan.

"sebentar" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak diundang yang datang malam hari ke apartemennya.

"eomma!" pekik Baekhyun saat membuka pintu.

"aish~ tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kau membuat telinga eomma sakit" kesal nyonya Byun, lebih tepatnya Byun Eunhyuk.

"huwaaaaa bogoshipooooo~" Baekhyun merengek manja dan memeluk eommanya itu.

"ish ish kau tak berubah, tetap manja" kata nyonya Byun.

"biarkan" kesal Baekhyun dan menarik eommanya masuk ke apartemennya.

"wah kau merawat apartemen ini dengan baik ya sayang" kata nyonya Byun saat memasuki ruang tengah.

Baekhyun hanya cengengesan, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman dan cemilan untuk eommanya.

"eomma kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk.

"eomma mau minum apa?" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

"untuk apa kau repot-repot eomma akan mengambilnya sendiri" kata eomma Baekhyun.

"baiklah, ada apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun saat yeoja mungil dan cantik ini duduk di sebelah eommanya yang sedang memperhatikan apartemen miliknya, karena eommanya akan datang ke apartemennya jika ada perlu saja.

"aish~ eomma baru sampai dan kau menanyakan tujuan eomma kemari?" tanya eomma Baekhyun kelihatan kesal.

Yeoja yang dimarahi hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya hingga matanya membentuk garis.

.

.

.

"kau habis mandi?" tanya eomma Baekhyun memperhatikan anak bungsunya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan alat pengering rambut miliknya.

Kini kedua yeoja bermata sipit itu sedang berada di kamar dengan nuansa ungu pastel dan sedikit aksen pink, sangat menunjukkan kesan feminin.

"menurut eomma?" bukannya menjawab yeoja mungil itu malah balik bertanya.

"aish~ kau judes sekali dengan eommamu" kesal nyonya Byun.

"aku lelah eomma, tujuan eomma kemari pasti menyuruhku pulang dan membantu perusahaan appa, eomma sudah ku bilang aku tak mau, kan masih ada oppa" kesal Baekhyun menatap dari cermin eommanya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang king sizenya.

"Baeeekkk, eomma dan appa kan hanya meminta kau membantu dan menjadi asisten appa, apa susahnya coba?" tanya eomma Baekhyun.

"kan sudah ada Tuan Yun eommaaaa" rengek Baekhyun.

"tapi Baek, itu berbeda" jawab Eunhyuk.

"tapi aku tak mau eomma, aku tidak suka bidang itu" kesal Baekhyun.

"yasudah lekas cari kekasih dan menikah, agar suamimu yang meneruskan" kesal nyonya Byun.

"aish~ eomma tidak bisakah eomma tidak menyinggung soal kekasih?" sungut Baekhyun berbalik menghadap eommanya.

"hehehe maafkan eomma, baiklah-baiklah. Eomma dan appa hanya merindukanmu, jadi sesekali berkunjunglah kerumah" kata nyonya Byun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan tersenyum menghampiri eommanya.

"ne eomma, mian aku jarang kerumah untuk menengok kalian" ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk eomma yang paling dia cintai.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Alarm jam yang terdengar nyaring di kamar dengan warna bernuansa cream yang elegan.

Gumpalan besar di atas ranjang bergerak-gerak gelisah, menandakan seseorang dibalik selimut itu akan segera bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Kepala namja tinggi yang berada di balik selimut itu keluar dan mematikan alarm dari jam tersebut.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan memilih mencuci muka dan segera menyikat giginya.

Setelah itu dia memilih untuk kedapur dan membuat sarapan ringannya.

Meninggalkan roti yang sedang ia panggang dengan alat pemanggang khusus dan kopi yang di masak dengan alat pembuat kopi.

Memilih untuk berolahraga sebentar dengan beberapa alat fitness seperti barbel, treadmill, dan sepeda statis miliknya.

.

.

.

Yeoja mungil yang kini sedang bersenandung dengan ditemani suara gemercik air.

Tubuh mungil berisinya yang tersiram air dari sower terlihat indah.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya kini yeoja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun itu memasuki dapunya dan memilih untuk memasak sarapannya, sambil bersenandung mengikuti alunan music yang ia putar untuk menemani paginya.

"jhaa sudah siap" pekiknya girang, dan menaruh sarapannya dan segelas susu strawberry di meja makan lalu berlari ke arah kamar untuk berdandan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana berwarna hitam berjalan kedapur apartemennya.

Chanyeol tampak tampan dengan rambut yang belum tertata rapi, dasi berwarna biru dongker yang belum terpasang ia taruh di atas pundaknya dan jas yang akan dia gunakan dia taruh di salah satu kursi meja makannya.

Hari ini dia disibukkan dengan beberapa agenda, dia harus mengoreksi dan menandatangani beberapa berkas yang perlu ia bawa untuk bertemu denga koleganya saat jam makan siang nanti.

"HAISSSHHHH repot sekali!" kesal Chanyeol seraya memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kantor dengan tatapan datarnya.

Beberapa pegawai membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada direktur mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan sedikit anggukan, tapi tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

Chanyeol menaiki lift menuju ruangannya.

Memikirkan beberapa hal tentang pertemuannya nanti siang bersama koleganya.

Tapi entah kenapa fikirannya kembali pada sosok mungil nan imut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Mengapa aku memikirkannya** \- batin Chanyeol.

Im Nana yeoja yang menyandang status sebagai sekertaris Chanyeol menatap atasannya bingung.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat sudah keluar dari lift, dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"pagi sajangnim" sapa Im Nana.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"sekertaris Im, bagaimana berkas untuk siang nanti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"sudah selesai sajangnim, akan saya bawa keruangan anda" jawan Nana.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya.

"masuk" teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan membawa beberapa hasil rancangan yang dia buat.

"oh kau Byun, masuklah" kata yeoja itu.

Kang Minah designer sekaligus atasan Baekhyun, yang terkenal galak namun menurut Baekhyun dia adalah yeoja yang manis dan baik.

"nona ini hasil rancanganku" Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar gambar.

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang.

"waw semua hasil rancanganmu indah Baekhyun" puji yeoja itu.

"khamsahamnida nona" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang membentuk garis lurus.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang, Baekhyun mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk membeli makanan di restaurant dekat kantor.

Yeoja pertama sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, dengan mata seperti rusa dan bibir yang indah.

Yeoja itu bernama Xi Luhan, dia keturunan China Korea, lebih tua satu tahun dari Baekhyun, memiliki kekasih dengan wajah datar.

Yeoja kedua bertubuh mungil seperti Baekhyun, sedikit lebih berisi, dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati.

Yeoja itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, seumuran dengan Baekhyun, dia masih sangat polos.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menata seluruh berkas yang dia perlukan.

Merapikan jas, dasi dan celananya. Tak lupa menata kembali rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Dia sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, apalagi ini adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk perusahaannya.

Dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan bertemu dengan Im Nana.

"kali ini kau tak perlu ikut sekertaris Im" kata Chanyeol menatap Nana yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

Nana menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'benarkah itu?'

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Nana yang masih terdiam didepan ruangannya.

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, dan mengendarainya menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah di rencakan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo ketiga yeoja itu sibuk mengantri dan sesekali berbincang.

Setelah giliran mereka untuk memesan.

Ternyata pesanan mereka butuh beberapa menit untuk selesai, dan itu membuat mereka harus menunggu.

Mereka bertiga mencari kursi yang kosong untuk diduduki.

"Baek, bisa kau tunggu sebentar, aku ingin ketoilet" kata Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "baiklah eonnie".

Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sampai sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Appa cerewet

Sibuk sekali ya putri kesayangan appa ini

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"apa maksud appa, jelas-jelas ini jam makan siang" gumam Baekhyun.

To : Appa cerewet

Tidak, aku sedang memesan makan siang appa, appa jangan lupa makan siang nae~ ^^

From : Appa cerewet

Jelas-jelas kau sibuk dengan ponselmu, hingga tak menyadari appa

Mata Baekhyun membola, dan kepalanya mendongak melihat sekitar mencari appanya.

Dan ketemu, di sofa dekat dinding.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari menuju meja appanya yang duduk bersama sekertaris Yun.

"APPPAAAAAAA!" pekik Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan ayahnya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"kau merindukan appa?" tanya tuan Byun, saat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar memeluknya erat.

"tentu saja, appa tak merindukanku?" kesal Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"jelas appa merindukan putri kecil appa yang manja" goda tuan Byun dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi.

"aish~ appa aku bukan anak kecil lagi~" rajuk Baekhyun.

"hahahhahaha iya iya appa tau" tawa tuan Byun terdengar hingga seluruh restaurant.

"appa sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan posisi memeluk sang appa tercinta.

"makan siang pastinya" cengir tuan Byun.

"aku tau, hanya itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"sebenarnya, sekalian bertemu dengan kolega yang akan membangun gedung apartemen di Busan. Apa kau mau bergabung?"

"ani, aku tak mengerti dan tak suka" Baekhyun menekankan pada kata 'tak suka'.

"selamat siang tuan Byun" sapa seorang namja dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun ingat dengan suara menyebalkan itu dan dia menatap namja yang baru saja datang.

"ah silahkan duduk" jawab tuan Byun.

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka melihat namja yang jelas-jelas telah membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun segera menatap sang ayah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"appa, aku harus mengambil pesananku dan kembali ke kantor, jangan lupa makan siang ne~" kata Baekhyun dan mencium pipi tuan Byun.

Tuan Byun hanya tersenyum senang melihat putrinya tak pernah berubah dari sikap manjanya.

"pay pay appa~, sampai bertemu lagi sekertaris Yun" kata Baekhyun dan tersenyum sangat manis, lalu meninggalakan ketiga namja itu.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Bukahkah yeoja itu yang paketnya tertukar denganku?

Yeoja mungil itu mendelik tidak suka kearahku, apa aku membuatnya tidak nyaman?

Imut sekali, tubuhnya sangat pas untuk dipeluk.

"appa, aku harus mengambil pesananku dan kembali ke kantor, jangan lupa makan siang ne~".

Omo, dia anak tuan Byun?

"pay pay appa~, sampai ketemu sekertaris Yun" yeoja mungil itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang tadi dia duduki.

Dia imut sekali, mungkinkah dia marah padaku karena insiden waktu itu?

Tentu dia marah, arrggghhh Chanyeol anneeeehhh.

End Chanyeol Pov

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengampiri meja pemesanan untuk mengambil pesanan miliknya dan teman-temannya.

Setelah semua pesanan sudah dipegangnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya.

"maaf Baek kita lama, tadi Luhan eonnie sibuk berdandan" kesal Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, yang ditatap hanya menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"tak apa, ayo kita kembali kekantor" jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama teman-temannya kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu duduk di kursi kantor yang di sediakan untuk sekedar makan siang dan duduk-duduk.

Baru beberapa saat mereka membuka makanan yang mereka bawa, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

-Kang Minah nona- calling

Baekhyun menunjukan gestur tubuh yang menandakan bahwa teman-temannya jangan berisik.

"yeoboseo nona"

"…."

"ah, Park Yoora?"

"…"

"ne~ aku akan menemuinya nanti setelah jam makan siang"

"…"

"ne~ nona"

"….."

"kita sudah membuat janji di butik, nona"

"….."

"baiklah"

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ani~" jawabnya.

"kau akan mengurusi gaun pernikahan Park Yoora?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"ne~ sudah dengar tadi? Wae?"

"ani~ dia kan model sekaligus pembawa berita terkenal"

"lalu?"

"katanya dia memiliki adik yang tampan Baek"

"lalu? Kau pikir aku tertarik?" sikap tidak sopan Baekhyun keluar.

"YAK! Panggil aku eonnie"

"sudahlah" lerai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"bagaimana tuan Byun? kami akan melakukan pembangunan dengan sebaik mungkin" tanya namja dengan tinggi yang melebihi batas.

Namja paruh baya yang terkesan ramah dan tegas ini sedang berfikir dan kembali membaca beberapa berkas yang di berikan.

"dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya tuan Byun melemparkan senyuman kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjukkan letak tempat yang harus ditanda tangani.

"Park Chanyeol-sshi, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"ah, belum tuan Byun"

"wahh namja tampan sepertimu belum memiliki kekasih?"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"apa yang dipikirkan remaja saat ini? Beberapa dari kalian memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu, tapi ada juga yang sama sekali tak mementingkan soal kekasih"

"ah, mungkin saya termasuk remaja yang kedua tuan Byun" mungkin untuk saat ini- batinnya.

"benar, kau mirip dengan putriku, tak memikirkan kekasih"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"kau lihat tadi putriku? Dia sangat cantikkan?"

Chanyeol yang awalnya bingung segera mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Byun Donghae.

"kau tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"hahahahaha aku bercanda" tawa tuan Byun dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan sekertaris Yun ikut tertawa.

"jika kau yang akan menjadi suaminya, cucu-cucuku pasti akan tampan dan cantik" tuan Byun sedang membayangkan bagaimana masa depan putrinya jika bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut terbang dalam lamunan tentang yeoja mungil yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya itu.

Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya saat yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"maaf nona Byun menunggu lama" kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pendeknya.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"tak apa nona Park, tidak terlalu lama"

"bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal, kau akan mengurusi gaun pernikahanku, dan itu pasti lama. Aku tak mau kita terlalu formal, bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Yoora eonnie dan aku memanggilmu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget, segera menjawab dengan anggukkan "baiklah".

"jadi, bagaimana konsep pernikahan eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun, yang sudah siap dengan kertas putih miliknya.

"aku akan menikah di taman, aku ingin semua tamu menggunakan warna putih termasuk aku pengantinnya, tapi kau taukan aku ingin menggunakan dua gaun?" tanya Yoora.

"iya eonnie aku tahu, warna apa untuk gaun yang satunya eonnie?"

"aku ingin warna pink"

"begitupun pengantin pria?"

Yoora mengangguk semangat.

"eonnie menginginkan gaun berlengan atau tidak?"

"mungkin satu berlengan satu tidak, bagaimana?"

"baiklah, aku akan menggambar sketsa gaun yang sesuai dengan konsep eonnie"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun membayangkan tentang konsep yang terkesan simple itu.

"apa eonnie menyukai ini?"

"ini untuk yang warna apa?"

"putih, saat acara inti"

"waww aku suka"

Gaun berlengan pendek, dengan bagian belakang yang panjang mungkin sekitar 1,5 meter dari ujung kaki, dengan aksen bunga yang besar di bagian pinggang kanan, beberapa Kristal di bagian dada dan motif daun daun yang akan di jahit sendiri oleh tangan para ahli.

Saat Yoora sedang sibuk dengan gambar yang telah Baekhyun buat, Baekhyun membuat satu gaun lagi untuk warna yang berbeda.

"dan ini yang berwarna pink"

"waw"

Gaun tanpa lengan, yang sedikit mengekspose punggungnya, dengan bagian depan sepaha dan memanjang kebelakang. Pita berwarna putih berukuran besar di pinggang kiri, dan akan ditambahkan penjepit rambut berukuran besar dengan balutan mutiara berwarna putih dan pink.

Yoora segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"sungguh aku menyukainya Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"ne eonnie, gomawo telah menyukai hasil karyaku"

"kita akan mulai kapan?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoora.

"aku akan mengawasi semua hal menyangkut pesta pernikahanku Baek"

Dan bibir Baekhyun membulat dan kepala mengangguk kecil tanda dia memahami maksud Yoora.

"mungkin gaun ini akan mulai di buat besok, aku akan mencari bahan hari ini"

"mau aku antar?"

"tak perlu eonnie, aku membawa mobil. Lagian tempat tujuanku hanya satu, ketempat bahan yang biasa kita pasok"

"okay, apa itu butuh waktu lama?"

"tidak"

"baiklah, apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"untuk?"

"aku ingin mencari pakaian di butik ini, tapi aku tak mengerti yang mana yang cocok denganku"

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yoora.

"aku bisa menemani eonnie"

"Yeyy, kajja!" Yoora segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

miane, miane, miane.

maap ya chingudeul, aku sengaja ngerepost chap 1 & 2 di gabung, lalu chap 3 & 4 digabung karena eh karena, aku tahu ff buatanku masih banyak kekurangan, namanya juga manusia ya chingu, pasti punya salah, jadi maapkan aku okeh.

aku berencana buat yang agak panjang tiap chap, tapi kayanya gak sepanjang ffku sebelumnya, jadi ini paling hanya 1000-2000 kata gak sampe 3000an maap ya readers.

kenapa reviewnya banyak? mungkin karena para readers suka sama ff abstrak buatan aku ini.

jadi ya gitu deh, hehehe.

tenang aku akan publish bulan depan, hehehehe.

maksudnya minggu depan ya chingu, mohon menunggu ya.

okeh okeh? jujur aku sangat menerima masukan dari para readers, tapi tidak dengan bash.

oke?

yang sebelumnya ngasih kritik dan saran, huwaaaa aku seneng banget. makasih ya, hehehe iya aku masih banyak salah nih, maap ya chingu.

oke selamat menunggu chap 3nya chingu,

oh ya, kemungkinan kecil aku bisa post 2 kali dalam seminggu, kalau moodku lagi baik ya, mungkin bisa aja hehehe.

jadi minta bantuannya ya buat mempertahankan moodku agar tidak memburuk hehehehehe.

kiss and hug untuk chingudeul yang udah mau baca dan sempetin review ff aku ini. ^.~

pay pay ;)


	4. Chapter 3

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo

warning : GS, Typo, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

huwaaaaa, aku update, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff ini yaaaaaa

tolong di baca yang NPnya di bawah, dan di jawab ya chingu ;)

RnR

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Review, Follow, Fav please

.

.

.

Chap 3

"eunghhh"

"sssssttttttt"

"ahhhh ah ahhh"

"ouuhhh"

"oohhh, akhhhh"

Chanyeol seketika bangun dari mimpi indahnya, karena suara alarm yang memekakan telinga.

Nafas namja itu terengah-engah.

"ini gila" gumamnya.

"aku bercinta dengannya"

"aku bahkan tak mengenalnya"

Chanyeol sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"yeoja mungil itu"

"siapa namanya?" gumamnya terus.

Chanyeol menyikap selimutnya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menegang sempurna dibalik boksernya.

"arrrggghhh bermain solo? Oh My God, shit baby" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Daripada terus menggerutu, lebih baik dia menuntaskan semuanya pagi ini.

Pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"eungghh" Baekhyun bangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Yeoja mungil itu berencana akan berangkat sedikit siang hari ini, berfikir dia telah menyerahkan pekerjaan pada karyawan disana, dan dia hanya perlu mengontrol dan sesekali mengoreksi kerja mereka.

Baekhyun membuka tirai kamarnya dan menampakkan suasana Seoul di pagi hari.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan keluar balkon apartemenya, menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar untuk paru-parunya.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, dengan wajah tanpa polesan make-up sedikitpun.

"sejuknya pagi ini" gumamnya.

Setelah selesai mengagumi suasana pagi Seoul dari balkon, yeoja bertubuh mungil ini berjalan memasuki dapur yang tidak terlalu luas miliknya.

"aahhhh aku ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi" girangnya, dan mulai mengeluarkan semua bahan yang dia perlukan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berada dikamar mandi cukup lama.

Hingga dia tidak menyadari sudah hampir telat menuju kantor.

Walaupun dia seorang direktur dia tidak ingin menunjukan sikap yang buruk, apa lagi sang appa akan kekantornya pagi ini.

"aku lebih baik berangkat sekarang, masa bodoh denga sarapan. Aku akan memesan delivery"

Chanyeol segera mengenakan kemeja dan celananya, menyampirkan jasnya dan juga dasi di pundaknya tak lupa dengan tas kerjanya, lalu memasuki Lamborghini miliknya, dan melesak menuju kantor.

.

.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, tertera.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

-Kang Minah nona- calling

"yeoboseo nona"

"…"

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"….."

"hanya salah nomer?"

"…"

"oh my god, baiklah bisakah aku meminta alamatnya nona?"

"….."

"ne nona, aku akan sampai sebentar lagi"

Sabungan telepon itu terputus, setelah Minah atasan Baekhyun memutus terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"hancur semua rencanaku, bagaimana bisa pihak pengiriman salah mengirim barang hanya karena nomer alamat tertukar?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

From : Kang Minah nona

Ini alamtnya Baek, 114 Seolleung-ro 190-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul

Jangan lama-lama, karena gaun akan segera kita buat.

"omo, hanya berbeda angka alamat ini 114 sedangkan kantorku 144, ini gila" kesalnya.

"haissshhhhhh"

Baekhyun memilih memasukkan nasi goreng kimchinya yang cukup banyak itu kedalam kotak bekal dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suasana di Park Corp cukup ramai, dan Chanyeol tetap melangkah dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sesekali mengangguk menjawab sapaan karyawannya.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan terlihat sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar berada di atas mejanya.

"milik siapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Chanyeol membuka isi paket itu dan ternyata beberapa potong kain yang sepertinya cukup mahal.

"apa aku pernah memesan ini?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantor yang terlihat sangat besar.

"seperti milik appa" gumamnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"permisi aghassi, apa tadi pagi ada kiriman barang ketempat ini?"

"maaf anda siapa?" tanya yeoja cantik yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis.

"aku Byun Baekhyun pemilik paket itu"

"sepertinya tidak ada nona"

Baekhyun merasa bingung, **apa alamatnya salah** \- batinnya.

"tapi benarkan alamat kantor ini, 114 Seolleung-ro 190-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul?"

"ah, benar nona" jawabnya.

"jadi barangku pasti disini"

"maaf nona tidak ada barang yang datang selain milik atasan kami" jawab yeoja itu lagi.

"bisakah aku bertemu dengan atasanmu?"

"maaf nona Park sajangnim sedang sibuk"

"tolonglah, aku butuh" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya, yang selalu ampuh pada keluarga dan teman-temannya, dan mungkin juga seorang yeoja yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"sebentar" jawab yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang ternyata sekertaris dari atasannya.

"sebentar ya nona, sedang ditanyakan pada Park sajangnim"

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dan memilih memperhatikan interior dari kantor itu.

Tak lama suara telepon berbunyi, dan yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menutup teleponnya.

"nona boleh mengambil barangnya, tapi nona harus keruangan sajangnim yang berada dilantai paling atas"

"huffhhh baiklah, khamsahamnida aghassi" jawab Baekhyun dan pergi menuju lift.

.

.

.

"huwaaa bogoshipo, putra eomma tambah tampan saja" pekik nyonya Byun saat melihat anak dan menantunya yang sedang hamil memasuki ruang tengah kediaman Byun.

"aish~ eomma, ingat aku sudah memiliki istri eomma" kesalnya.

 ** _Byun Minhyuk_**

 ** _28 Juni 1990_**

 ** _Direktur di salah satu cabang Royal Inc_**

"hahahah tapi kau tetap putra kesayangan eomma" jawab nyonya Byun dan berbalik memeluk dan mengusap perut buncit dari istri Minhyuk.

"apa cucu pertama eomma ini meminta hal aneh pada appanya?" tanya nyonya Byun pada perut buncit yang pastinya tidak dapat menjawabnya.

Dan ruang tengah kediaman Byun di penuhi dengan suara tawa dua orang yeoja dan suara protesan dari seorang namja yang tengah menceritakan penderitaannya tentang ngidam sang istri.

.

.

.

"tapi nona, sekarang sajangnim sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas" yeoja tinggi yang ternyata seorang sekertaris dari pemimpin perusahaan itu menghalangi Baekhyun memasuki ruangan atasannya.

"tapi aku hanya akan mengambil barangku dan segera pergi, ayolah aku buru-buru" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"maaf nona tidak bisa" jawab yeoja itu.

"tadi katanya bisa, kenapa sekarang tidak kalian sangat plin plan" kesal Baekhyun.

"itu tadi nona"

"yak! Aku hanya berjalan sebentar menuju kemari dan sekarang tidak bisa?" pekik Baekhyun.

Kesabaran Baekhyun hampir mencapai puncak, dan akhirnya dia memilih menerobos memasuki ruangan sayang direktur.

"nona jangan-" cegah yeoja tinggi itu.

Namja yang berada didalam ruangan itu merasa terkejut saat pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa diketuk.

"yak! Aku hanya sebentar untuk mengambilnya" teriak Baekhyun.

Namja itu yang awalnya ingin marah, saat melihat yeoja mungil yang tak asing baginya.

"maaf sajangnim, saya sudah melarangnya, tapi nona ini keras kepala" kata yeoja tinggi itu.

Akhirnya sang direktur muda itu mengangguk kepada sang sekertaris untuk membiarkan yeoja itu masuk.

"baik, saya permisi keluar sajangnim" kata yeoja tadi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan itu.

.

.

.

"jadi, ada apa anda kemari nona Byun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis menghiasai bibirnya.

Baekhyun Nampak tidak suka saat mengetahui ternyata direktur dari perusahaan ini adalah namja yang mebuatnya kesal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum.

"hanya itu?" wah wah rupanya namja ini ingin menguji kesabaran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"iya" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya, yang terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk didepan mejanya.

Berjalan kebelakang Baekhyun yang tetap diam diposisinya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol segera menjauhkan badannya dari wajah Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"ambillah" kata Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya.

Kini Chanyeol sedang berdiri bersandar di mejanya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang merapikan kain yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari kotaknya.

Merasa terus dipandangi Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Baekhyun ketus, dan justru membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku memiliki mata, jadi hakku melihat apapun yang aku mau" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat bodoh.

"aish~ menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun, dan jelas Chanyeol mendengarnya karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menggoda yeoja mungil itu lebih jauh.

Tanpa sadar ternyata Baekhyun sudah selesai merapikan kain miliknya, dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Maaf untuk kejadian ini, terimakasih" kata Baekhyun dan membungkuk kearah Chanyeol, dan tidak menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dia memilih berjalan keluar.

Saat Baekhyun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu Chanyeol menghadangnya.

"apa tidak ada ucapan terimakasih, kan aku sudah menjaga barang itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit merasa jijik dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"tadi aku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih"

"hanya itu? Aku tak terima" jawab Chanyeol.

"lalu? Apa peduliku?" tanya Baekhyun dan menerobos badan tinggi Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun tetap tak bisa menerobosnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

"jadi apa yeoja mungil ini ingin memperkenalkan diri padaku?" tanya namja paruh baya yang kini duduk di sofa di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, bingung harus berkata apa.

"ayah dia bukan kekasihku" kata Chanyeol berusaha memberitahu sang ayah yang mengira Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

"aku tak bertanya padamu anak nakal" jawab tuan Park dan kembali menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"jadi?" tanya tuan Park (lagi) pada Baekhyun yang terus diam.

"aku hanya mengambil barang yang salah kirim tuan" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap tuan Park.

"yang benar saja, jadi kalian benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan?" tanya tuan Park terdengar kesal.

Dan mereka berdua serempak mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tuan Park.

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi nona" kata tuan Park, dan Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk memberi salam dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja mungil itu, hingga tubuh mungil itu menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang tertutup.

"ekhm" dehem tuan Park, melihat anaknya yang terus memperhatikan yeoja mungil tadi, Chanyeol hanya memandangi wajah ayahnya malas.

"sepertinya kau tertarik dengan yeoja itu?" tanya tuan Park.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"apa maksudnya itu? Cepatlah, ayah ingin cucu" mendengar perkataan ayahnya Chanyeol segera membulatkan matanya.

"yak! Jangan melotot kearah ayahmu" kesal tuan Park, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"jadi? Apa kau berniat mendekatinya?" tanya ayah Chanyeol.

"aku belum yakin ayah, aku belum bisa melupakannya" gumam Chanyeol yang pastinya terdengar oleh Park Seung Yeong.

"maksudmu mantan kekasihmu dahulu?" tanya sang ayah pada anaknya yang kini terlihat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan sang ayah tau jika jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Tuan Park menghela nafas, dan menatap sang anak kasihan.

"sampai kapan kau akan memikirkannya? jika kau saja sudah tak tahu dia dimana. Ayah tak ingin kau kecewa, hanya tinggal turuti kata hatimu, jangan membiarkan otakmu membantah hatimu. Cukup itu Chan" kata tuan Park, yang kini berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertunduk memikirkan yeoja yang masih di cintai.

"jadi, bagaimana perkembangan kantor Park sajangnim?" tanya sang ayah dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya melihat ayahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ayyaaahhhh!" pekiknya manja, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan image dinginnya sebagai direktur.

.

.

.

"apa yang membuatmu sangat lama nona Byun?" tanya sang atasan saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan milik atasannya itu.

"tadi ada sedikit kendala nona" jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, untuk kali ini aku maafkan, dan kau boleh kembali memeriksa pekerjaan karyawan"

"baik nona" dan Baekhyun meninggalakan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terkejut ternyata Luhan sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"omo! Kau mengagetkanku eonnie" pekik Baekhyun, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum idiot.

"jadi, kenapa kau lama sekali Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"aku bertemu dengan namja yang menyebalkan, dan ayahnya juga menyebalkan" kesal Baekhyun yang terus berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"kau mengenalnya? Bahkan kau mengenal ayahnya?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya tau dia direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang mesum dan menyebalkan" kesal Baekhyun.

"wahh, kau cukup mengenalnya jauh Baek. Kenapa kau bilang dia mesum? Apa kalian pernah-"

"yak! Xi Luhan jangan berfikir macam-macam, atau ku tarik rambutmu hingga rontok"

"yak! Kau yeoja tidak sopan, panggil aku eonnie. Pantas tidak ada namja yang mau denganmu" ejek Luhan, dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak terima dengan ejekan Luhan.

"yak! Mending aku tak punya pacar dari pada harus berpacaran dengan namja aneh yang wajahnya datar" pekik Baekhyun.

"terserah padaku ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun" Luhan membalas tak kalah keras.

"CCCUUUKKKUUUUPPPPP" teriakan Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan mereka bertengkar, tak sadarkah mereka bahwa hampir seluruh karyawan memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

.

.

.

"ayah tumben datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi karyawan yang ada didepan mejanya, karena sekarang kursi miliknya sedang diduduki oleh ayahnya.

"kau tidak suka?" tanya Park Seung Yeong.

"ani, biasanya ada hal penting jika ayah kemari" jawab Chanyeol.

"tidak terlalu penting, ayah hanya ingin memberitahu jika Im Nana akan ayah pindah tugaskan, dan sekertarismu akan diganti. Ayah juga tidak tahu siapa, tapi sekertaris untukmu akan bekerja mulai minggu depan menggantikan Im Nana setelah melalui beberapa tes dan interview" jelas Tuan Park.

"baiklah, asalakan dia bekerja dengan baik, aku tak masalah" jawab Chanyeol.

"oke, semuanya sudah ayah serahkan pada bagian HRD yang akan menginterview dan memberikan tes"

"ne ayah"

"bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"baik ayah, hari-hari sebelumnya kosong, dan hari ini aku meninggalkan kelas, hanya dua mata kuliah kok yah" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran idiotnya.

"aish~ anak nakal, apa kau mau berhenti kuliah?" tanya tuan Park kesal.

"ani ayah, hanya sehari, besok aku akan masuk kok ayaaahhh" jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tsk! Terserah" jawab tuan Park, dan di jawab kekehan dari Chanyeol karena melihat ayahnya yang kesal.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

huwaaaaaa, aku update semoga pad suka, dan nunggu kelanjutannya ya.

oke, aku minta maap, aku tau ff abstrakku ini masih banyak kesalahan, makasih yang mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya ya

ditunggu reviewnya.

oh ya, aku mau tanya, menurut chingudeul aku ganti kategori ke TV Show EXO NEXT DOOR atau tetep di Screenplay?

dimohon jawabannya yaaaaa.

oh ya, aku sengaja selang seling, karena menurut aku lebih enak kaya gitu, tapi maap kalo ada yang merasa kurang nyaman.

makasih banyaaaaakkkk buat yang udah baca, cium dan peluk satu persatu, aku seneng bangetttttttt.

oke, see you next chap ya chingudeul

pay pay ;)


	5. Chapter 4

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other cast : Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, (sisanya liat aja ya)

warning : GS, Typo, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

.

.

.

huwaa maap baru update, tolong baca NP di akhir ya, please.

.

.

.

.

.

YANG UDAH BACA REVIEW YAAAAAAAAA :)

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 4

Pagi ini Baekhyun memiliki kelas pagi, dia akan mengikuti beberapa kelas hari ini.

Moodnya pagi ini dalam keadaan baik, entah kenapa.

Baekhyun menggunakan t-shirt berlengan panjang berwarna pink soft dan abu-abu di bagian lengan, dimasukkan kedalam rok mini berwarna pink lebih tua, sneakers wedges berwarna putih terpasang indah dikakinya. Tak lupa tas berukuran sedang dengan satu tali panjang berwarna pink soft miliknya bertengger indah dipundak kirinya, tangan kanan memeluk lapotop berukuran 14inch.

Berjalan memasuki gedung fakultasnya, setelah memarkir city car miliknya.

Rambut panjang almond bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, make-up yang tipis, dan sedikit blush on agar pipi cubbynya terlihat lebih kemerahan.

Sebuah tangan mendarat indah dipundak kanannya.

"hai" sapa namja yang baru saja meneput pundaknya.

"oh hai" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir tipis miliknya.

Namja yang sejak lama dia sukai Kim Taehyun, namja jurusan music di Seoul National University.

"kau baru sampai?" tanya namja itu ramah.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"apa kelasmu banyak hari ini?" tanya Taehyun pada Baekhyun dan terus mengikuti langkah kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berfikir sejenak, itu membuat Taehyun sangat gemas dan mencubit pipi cubby Baekhyun.

"akhh" ringis Baekhyun dan memukul lengan Taehyun.

"kau fikir pipiku ini apa? Bakpao?" kesal Baekhyun, Taehyun hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"hahahaha mian mian, habisnya kau menggemaskan, jadi bagaimana apa kelasmu banyak hari ini?" tanya Taehyun lagi.

Baekhyun seidikit merona mendengar kata 'menggemaskan' yang Taehyun ucapkan untuknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut sebagai jawaban, "tidak, hanya 2 kelas, wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di café dekat sini? Apa kau mau?" tanya Taehyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku mau".

"oke, aku akan menjemputmu, tinggalkan saja mobilmu di parkiran kampus ya, setelah makan baru kita ambil"

"baiklah, aku duluan ya. Dan kau kembalilah ke gedung fakultasmu, tempatmu bukan disini" kata Baekhyun dan Taehyun hanya cengengesan.

Memang niat awal Taehyun ke gedung fakultas itu, adalah bertemu dengan yeoja yang sangat dia cintai 'Baekhyun'.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki gedung fakultasnya dengan langkah ringan.

Chanyeol namja tinggi dengan paras tampan, jurusan arsitek dan bisnis, pandai memainkan alat music, melangkahkan kaki panjang miliknya.

Kaos abu-abu polos dipadukan dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak dengan 2 kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka, celana jeans berwarna hitam, sneakers berwarna abu-abu, dan tak lupa tas ransel yang menggantung di pundak kanannya.

"Chanyeol" teriak seorang namja dari belakangnya.

Chanyeol yang sangat mengenal suara itu tak menghiraukan dan terus berjalan.

"yak! Chanyeol! Idiooot!" teriak namja itu, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tajam namja itu.

Namja dengan warna kulit putih, dan wajah yang terlihat agak pucat, namanya Oh Sehun.

PLAK

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun saat sudah sampai di sebelahnya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu memukul kepalaku" kesal Sehun.

"kau yang salah, apa maksudmu memanggilku idiot? Dan kau harus memanggilku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu" kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya cengengesan, "hehehe mian, baiklah hyung habisnya kau aku panggil tak menyahut" jawab Sehun.

"aku sedang malas denganmu" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"oh, wae?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"entahlah, moodku sedang buruk hari ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"wae?"

"aku juga tak tahu, padahal tak ada yang membuatku kesal hari ini, tapi aku merasa sangat kesal"

"ah, wae?"

"yak! Wae wae wae terus, kau ingin membuatku marah?"

Sehun yang memang sengaja membuat Chanyeol marah hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"mian hyung mian, ah bagaimana jika hyung selesai kuliah kita ke cafeteria dekat fakultas design, ahhh aku merindukan baby lu~" rengeknya.

"yak! Pergi saja sendiri, aku harus segera ke kantor setelah kelas ini, aku akan menyiapkan gambar untuk proyek di Busan"

"kenapa diotakmu hanya ada kerja kerja dan kerja, sekali-sekali santai hyung, santai"

"jangan banyak bicara kau bocah, kau tak mengerti"

"makanya carilah kekasih hyung, agar hidupmu berwarna"

Chanyeol seketika diam mendengar kata 'kekasih' entahlah, dia masih merindukan dan mencintai mantan kekasihnya dahulu.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau datang lebih awal" sapa Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping kursi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

"ya, aku sedikit terburu-buru, karena belum mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan dosen" cengiran khas Baekhyun tertera diwajah imutnya.

"ish~ dasar kau ini" cibir Kyungsoo.

"oh ya, kita makan siang bersama yuk? Tadi Luhan bilang akan mentraktir kita" kata Kyungsoo.

"mian Kyungie aku sudah ada janji" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"yak! Dengan siapa kau memiliki janji?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahunya, dan itu sangat membuat Kyungsoo marah.

"yak! Nugu nuguuuuuu? Apa kau akan bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan sahabatmu ini?" kesal Kyungsoo.

Dosen masuk ke kelas mereka dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bertanya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah" teriak seorang namja yang berada cukup jauh didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

"hah mian aku sidikit terlambat" kata Taehyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, lengannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"untuk apa kau berlari, aku saja baru keluar dari kelas" kata Baekhyun menatap namja yang memiliki tinggi badan tidak jauh darinya itu.

"aku hanya takut kau menunggu terlalu lama" jawab Taehyun setelah nafasnya sudah teratur.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Taehyun dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Sesampainya di mobil baik Baekhyun maupun Taehyun, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan, entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"hhhmm, Baekhyun" akhirnya Taehyun mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"nae~" jawab Baekhyun menatap Taehyun yang ada disamping kirinya.

"bagaimana kuliah hari ini?" tanya Taehyun, yang diakhiri dengan runtukan kebodohan dalam hatinya atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"emm, baik seperti biasa" tentu itu yang akan Baekhyun jawab, dia bahkan sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"oh ya Taehyun, kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat datang kembali.

"apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangai?" tanya Taehyun, dan Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah, kita ketempat yang aku mau, dan itu tak jauh kok" jawab Taehyun.

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah duduk dengan laptop dihadapannya.

Namja itu sedang menunggu pesanannya datang, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan design bangunan untuk proyeknya dengan tuan Byun di Busan.

Pembuatan hotel lebih tepatnya, dia memiliki karyawan, tentunya tidak semuanya dia serahkan pada karyawannya, dia membuat konsepnya, dan akan dikembangkan oleh karyawannya.

Dan setelah rancangan selesai, Chanyeol akan mengoreksi kekurangannya.

Arsitek adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Seorang pelayan, membawakan pesanan makan siang Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja.

Chanyeol yang melihat menu makan siangnya datang segera menyimpan file dan menutup laptop miliknya.

Menghabiskan makan siangnya, berganti pakaian ke apartemennya dan kembali ke kantor.

Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taehyun sesekali membicarakan hal ringan.

"Baek"

"hm?"

"apa semua fasilitas appamu kurang?" tanya Taehyun, dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari namja yang dia sukai ini.

"maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ah, maksudku kan appamu pengusaha sukses begitupun dengan oppamu, tapi mengapa kau tetap bekerja di butik?"

"oh, itu hobiku, kau tahukan aku mahasiswi jurusan design?" tanya Baekhyun dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Taehyun.

"lalu mengapa kau tak membuat butik saja?"

"nah, itu memang tujuanku, membuat butik dan menjadi designer. Ini sebagai awal untuk pengalamanku, dan aku ingin membuka butik dengan hasil usahaku sendiri"

"jadi kau menggunakan gajimu?"

"yap, aku menggunakan gajiku untuk ditabung yang akan aku jadikan sebuah butik terenal nantinya"

"mengapa tidak-" pertanyaan Taehyun dipotong oleh Baekhyun, karena dia tahu pertanyaan itu, karena sudah banyak orang yang menanyakannya.

"aku tak mau membuka butik dengan uang appa, dan aku tak mau membuat nama butikku besar karena appa, aku ingin menjadi Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal karena keahliannya, bukan karena anak dari Byun Donghae. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari yeoja yang dia cintai ini, entahlah Taehyun belum berani mengatakan isi hatinya, karena dia sendiri belum bisa menerima jika Baekhyun menolaknya. Bisa dikatakan Taehyun pengecut, tapi dia hanya butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Taehyun mengusak rambut Baekhyun sampai suara deheman mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"EKHM" suara itu Baekhyun sangat kenal.

Baekhyun menatap malas kearah yeoja yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara.

"apa kami boleh duduk disini?" tanya Luhan yeoja tadi dengan dua orang dibelakangnya, yaitu Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "apa kau akan pergi jika aku menolak?"

"tentu aku akan memaksa" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sinis kearah Taehyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Luhan segera mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah Baekhyun, yang artinya bersebrangan dengan Taehyun.

Sehun lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Taehyun, dan Kyungsoo duduk di sisi lain Baekhyun.

"apa kau sudah memesan?" tanya Luhan.

"ani, kami baru saja sampai jadi belum memesan" jawab Taehyun.

"aku tak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Baekhyun" kesal Luhan.

"ish~ eonnie, yang mengajak aku kemari adalah Taehyun, jadi jangan bersikap menyebalkan padanya begitu"

"Baekhyunee, kau tau kan kalau aku tak menyukainya"

"tapi apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar sewot.

Dan makan siang ini diawali dengan adu mulut dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"yeoboseo noona"

"…."

"besok? Aku kuliah dan pergi ke kantor, wae?"

"…."

"yak! Aku sibuk noona"

"….."

"mintalah calon suamimu"

"..."

"yasudah, lain waktu saja. Masih banyak waktu"

"…."

"ish~ noona"

"….."

"yak! Jangan berteriak"

"….."

"aku berteriak karena noona lebih dulu berteriak"

"…..."

"ish noon-"

Sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh Park Yoora.

Chanyeol dan Yoora sering sekali bertengkar, walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saling peduli dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

"ishhh~ noona kau sangat menyebalkan" gumam Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobilnya yang kini berada diparkiran apartemen miliknya menuju perusahaannya.

Kakak tersayangnya memintanya untuk melihat dan membawa gaun yang sudah jadi, untuk diperiksa oleh kakaknya.

Untuk apa kakaknya itu repot-repot bisa saja dia menyuruh orang suruhannya, bukannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar kelas, pasalnya dia tidak bisa protes jika kakaknya sudah membentaknya.

Tapi memang egois juga jika dia sebagai salah satu adiknya tidak membantu kakaknya yang akan segera menikah dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu ini.

Chanyeol menghena nafas, dan besok dia akan datang kebutik tempat yang Yoora noona maksud.

Entahlah, walaupun Chanyeol benar-benar menolak perintah kakaknya itu, sebagian hatinya memintanya untuk menuruti. Mungkin ini adalah kata hatinya yang memintanya untuk menolong kakaknya, atau bahkan ada hal lain? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Happy Birthday EXO-L

Happy Anniversary muach muach :*

heheheheh :D

gimana pendek ya? jelek ya? garing ya? T.T

aku tau kok, maap yaaaaaa.

makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah review, fav and follow, aku seneng pake banget pas liat dan baca.

untuk yang belum meninggalakan jejak tolong ya tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review.

NP : huwaaa maap ya chingudeul, readersku yang paling aku cintai.

aku kayanya bakal slow update deh, kenapa? kenapa? kenapa?

jawabannya ituuuu, aku baru masuk kelas 12, dan tugas sudah mulai membebani, temenku sih yang author juga 12154kaisoo itu, katanya bakal hiatus, tapi entahlah dia, kalo aku sih gak hiatus, kenapa? karena aku juga gak mau buat kalian pada nunggu *siapa yang nunggu.

yaudah segitu aja, maaf banget buat semuanya, dan semoga kalian masih pada nunggu ff aku ini, maaaaaafffff banget, dan yang minta Kim Woman Contract entahlah aku bakal tambah chap apa gak, so aku juga bingung.

yaudah segini aja, maaf yaaaaaaaaaaaa

see you next chap chinguuu ^.~

pay pay ;)


	6. Chapter 5

The Space Between

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

warning : GS, typo semakin banyak (soalnya gak di periksa lagi), geje, absurd

yang sebelumnya gak bisa review sekarang udah bisa kok, soalnya pas itu kan pengurangan chapter heheheh

jadi sekarang sudah bisa, mohon reviewnya sebagai penghargaan atas kerja kerasku, semuanya kan pasti mau di hargai ^.~

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

huwaaaa T.T maap baru update alesannya bisa dibaca di NA di bawah okeh, semoga suka sama kelanjutannya.

Chap 5

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 KST, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk seorang mahasiswi yang baru saja tiba dikampus tetapi memiliki kelas pagi.

"Baek kau tau kan jika nona Park Yoora akan ke butik untuk melihat hasil jadi salah satu gaunnya?"

"tentu aku tau Soo"

"jadi kau akan ke butik?"

"pasti Soo, aku akan ke butik"

"baguslah"

Kini kedua yeoja mungil dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi masih memiliki kesan feminin ditubuh mungil mereka karena berwarna pastel sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terus bentanya pada Baekhyun tentang pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo takut Baekhyun tidak pergi ke butik untuk menemui clientnya, tapi Baekhyun bukanlah orang seperti itu walaupun harinya sangat menyebalkan.

Pagi tadi Baekhyun bangun kesiangan, memanggang roti hingga hangus, mobilnya mogok, kesiangan untuk masuk kelas pertama dan itu membuat Baekhyun bolos di kelas pertamanya, lalu bertemu Kyungsoo di café gedung fakultasnya *itu tidak termasuk bagian sialnya di hari ini, tapi bagian sialnya ya mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo yang terus bertanya ini itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki kelas mereka, dan duduk bersebelahan.

Kyungsoo masih terus berbicara hingga membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa berdenyut.

"yak! Kyungie bisakah kau diam?" kesal Baekhyun, dan seketika membuat bibir hati milik Kyungsoo itu mengantup rapat.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, "mianne Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

"tuan muda Park, apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara yeoja dari sebrang telepon.

"tentu noona bahkan aku sudah dikantor, wae?" tanya namja yang saat ini sedang berkutat dengan berkas ditangannya dan ponsel yang di apit oleh pundak dan telinga kirinya.

"yak! Kau lupa jika kau akan mengambil salah satu gaunku yang masih dalam tahap pembuatan dan membawanya kemari?" kesal yeoja itu.

"aku ingat noona, kirimkan saja alamat butiknya aku akan kesana setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku." Jawab Chanyeol malas, dan ternyata yang berada di sebrang teleponnya adalah Yoora kakaknya.

"ah, aku lupa mengirimkan alamatnya, baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama." Jawab Yoora.

"iya nyonya muda Park yang CEREWET" Chanyeol menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"yak kupukul kau!" pekik Yoora, dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikkan badannya menghadap kebelakang, dimana suara namja yang cukup ia hafal memanggilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja yang sedang menghampirinya.

"kau sibuk?" tanya namja itu.

"ada sedikit pekerjaan, wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"bagaimana dengan makan malam?" tanya namja yang ternyata Taehyun.

Tanpa fikir panjang Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Taehyun.

"baiklah, aku jemput jam 7 malam" Taehyun mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, dan pergi menjauh.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang entah dari mana, sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpisah karena Kyungsoo harus menemui seorang dosen.

"hey! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk kekelas mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki butik yang dapat dibilang mewah.

Butik terkenal dengan bangunan bernuansa Paris, dan pakaian limited edisi membuat butik ini semakin memiliki nama tersendiri di Korea.

Banyak setelan pria yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Seorang pegawai wanita berseragam yang cukup minim mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum ramah.

"ada yang dapat saya bantu tuan?" tanya yeoja itu.

"aku diminta membawa gaun setengah jadi milik kakakku Park Yoora"

"tentang gaun pernikahan nona Park dikerjakan oleh asisten designer Byun, jadi dapatkah tuan menunggu sebentar?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki butik dengan tergesa-gesa, karena di hubungi oleh pegawai butik jika adik dari Park Yoora sudah menunggu untuk membawa gaun milik Park Yoora.

Bertanya pada salah satu pegawai tentang keberadaan adik dari Park Yoora, dan Baekhyun diantar mendekat keseorang namja jangkung yang sedang melihat setelan kerja.

"tuan Park, sekertaris designer Byun sudah sampai" kata pegawai yang mengantar Baekhyun.

Namja itu memutar badannya dan matanya tepat menatap mata milik Baekhyun.

"KAU!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun berucap dengan raut wajah kagetnya, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring hampir seperti menyeringai di bibirnya.

"saya permisi" kata pegawai yang mengantar Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"baiklah, ikuti aku!" perkataan Baekhyun lebih seperti memerintah.

"tak bisakah aku tenang hari ini?" gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"apa anda berbicara sesuatu sekertaris designer Byun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ah, ani aku tak berbicara apapun"

Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu tak dapat melihat Chanyeol yang terus-terusan tersenyum dibelakangnya.

Entah kemana perginya image dingin dan datar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"aku tak suka menunggu lama"

"bisakah kau sabar sebentar?"

"tidak, toh sekarang atau nanti sama saja. Lebih baik sekarang agar rasa sakitnya lebih lama"

"berbeda, carilah waktu yang tepat"

"aku sudah memiliki waktu yang tepat"

Keheningan merepa ruangan itu, dan terlihat salah satu namja sedang menyeringai.

.

.

.

"jadi, gaun ini yang harus aku bawa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang merapikah salah satu gaun setengah jadinya.

"ya, gaun ini" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"apa yang harus di pertanyakan oleh kakakku?"

"dia harus mencobanya, dan memotretnya agar aku dapat meihat bagaiaman gaun ini ditubuhnya"

"itu merepotkan, bagaimana jika kau ikut dan melihat sendiri lalu memperbaiki yang salah dan melanjutkan pembuatan gaunnya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal, bagaimana mungkin dia ikut dengan Chanyeol apalagi dia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol tempo hari.

Tapi perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak melakukan pekerjaan dua kali.

Chanyeol masih setia memandangi wajah imut Baekhyun, entah kenapa wajah itu dapat mengalihkan semua yang ada disekitar Chanyeol.

Apalagi wajah berfikirnya ini, lebih terlihat menggemaskan.

"jadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah begitu pegal, karena tidak dipersilahkan duduk oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

"biaklah" jawab Baekhyun.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lega, padahal dia tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban iya dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Park, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Hanya alunan music yang terdengar di penjuru mobil itu.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai music, maka dari itu dia mempelajari piano dan ahli dalam memainkannya.

Entah terbawa hening atau memang menyukai lagunya Baekhyun mulai bersenandung ringan, walau masih terdengar lirih tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya karena mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai suaranya, lembut dan enak didengar.

Tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di kediaman Park, yang dapat dikatakan mewah.

Bangunannya tak jauh dari bangunan rumah keluarga Byun, yaitu keluarga Baekhyun.

Gaun yang mereka bawa, sudah keluar dan di bawa ke kamar Yoora oleh salah satu pekerja disitu.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang kecil harus mengikuti Chanyeol yang notabennya namja dan bertubuh tinggi menuju kamar Yoora yang berada dilantai dua.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti di pintu berukuran cukup besar berwarna putih.

"ini kamar Yoora noona, dan yang itu kamarku" kata Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kamar dengan ukuran besar berwarna cokelat.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"jika kau membutuhkanku ketuk saja pintunya, atau jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai dan butuh tumpangan silahkan ketuk" kata Chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan wink.

Sebelum Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sempat mencubit pipi Baekhyun, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

Chanyeol berlari menuju kamarnya, menghindar dari tendangan dan pukulan Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu cokelat itu, Baekhyun memasuki kamar Yoora.

"hay, cepat masuklah. Aku sedikit kesusahan dengan bagian yang ini" jelas Yoora menunjuk gaun bagian dadanya.

"apa terlalu sempit?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Yoora.

"tidak, malah terlau besar. Aku ingin ini dikecilkan dan pas ditubuhku"

"baiklah eonnie, bisa aku ukur kembali?"

"silahkan."

Setelah selesai mengubah berbagai hal yang ada digaun mili Yoora Baekhyun kembali ke butik.

Baekhyun kembali ke butik dengan diantar salah satu supir milik keluarga Park, karena Chanyeol harus kembali ke kantor, Karen ada rapat penting.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengharapkan diantar oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun terus mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

Gaun berwarna putih sepaha, rambut digelung dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mematut diri, hingga suara bel berbunyi.

Baekhyun segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu yang dia tau pasti,

"hay" sapa Taehyun.

"hay" balas Baekhyun.

"kau sangat sempurna, ini untukmu" Taehyun memberikan bunga mawar berwarna merah"

"waw, gomawo" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"sudah siap?" tanya Taehyun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Taehyun dan menutup pintu apartemennya yang otomatis terkunci.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat lelah dengan berbagai aktivitasnya hari ini.

Dari memeriksa berkas, mengambil gaun kakaknya, rapat ini rapat itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, tapi sebelumnya menyegarkan otaknya di sungai yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Sungai yang lumayan sepi, untuk sekedar bersantai melepaskan penat.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun disuguhkan dengan makanan-makanan mewah, dan berbagai kejutan dari Taehyun.

Dari music yang diputar di Restaurant tersebut adalah lagu kesukaan Baekhyun.

Meja makan dengan view laut.

Restaurant yang disewa Taehyun, dan jadilah mereka adalah satu-satunya pengunjung disana.

"kau suka?"

"sangat suka, gomawo Taehyun" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"sudah kenyang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kita pulang?" tawar Taehyun.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Taehyun memasuki area yang Baekhyun kurang tau.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Taehyun lembut sembari mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang berada dipahanya.

"ah, tidak keberatan sama sekali" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Tak lama mobil itu berhenti di suatu tempat ang cukup sepi.

CKLEK

Suara penguncian mobil, yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh pengemudi.

Taehyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun, refleks Baekhyun memundurkan badannya.

"Taehyun jangan bercanda, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun mulai ketakutan.

Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

KLEK

Taehyun membuka pisau lipatnya yang sedari tadi ada dikantong celananya.

"kau takut?" suaranya memberat, terasa sangat mengancam.

"kau tak ingat aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

"ah, mungkin benar kau tak mengingat aku, tapi pasti kau mengingat adikku?"

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti?"

"kau cantik tapi bodoh, terlalu mudah untuk di bohongi"

Pisau yang tadinya jauh, muali mendekati pipi Baekhyun.

Pisau itu terlihat sangat tajam.

"APA KAU INGAT KIM SOJIN?" teriak Taehyun di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kaget dengan teriakan Taehyun.

"k-kim so-soj-in?"

"YA KIM SOJIN, APA KAU MENGENALNYA?"

"hahaha kau mematahakan tangan dan kakinya saat perlombaan hapkido" suara Taehyun melemah.

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"kau tau DIA ADIKKU, DIA LUMPUH DAN TAK ADA SEMANGAT HIDUP HINGGA DIA MENINGGAL!"

Nafas Taehyun memburu

"bagaimana jika kau merasakan sakit yang adikku rasakan Baekhyun?" Taehyun menyeringai dan semakin medekatkan pisau itu hingga menempel pada pipi Baekhyun.

SRET

"akh, appo" ringis Baekhyun saat pisau itu merobek pipi kananya.

Airmata mulai turun membasahi pipinya dan itu membuat pipinya semakin nyeri, Baekhyun tek berani melawan, karena saat ini posisinya Taehyun menindihnya.

SRET

Kini giliran pahanya.

"aw" Baekhyun mulai menangis keras Karena rasa sakit semakin bertambah.

SRET

Kini tangan sebelah kirinya yang sobek.

Baekhyun semakin menangis.

"DIAM!" bentah Taehyun.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya dan menyisakkan isakan perih.

Taehyun menjambak rambut Baekhyun, "aw, appo. Maafkan aku"

"APA? MAAF? Dengan semudah itu mau bilang maaf? Apa kata maafmu dapat mengembalikan nyawa adikku? APA IYA? JAWAB?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan terus menahan tangisnya.

Taehyun menciumi leher Baekhyun dan memberikan tanda keunguan di leher itu.

Rasanya sangat sakit, Baekhyun mencoba memberontak tapi ketika berontak bagian ditubuhnya akan disobek dengan pisau.

Perih, sakit, sedih, bersalah, semua menjadi satu.

Sampai,

PRANG

Kaca mobil Taehyun pecah, dan seorang namja membuka paksa pintu mobil itu.

Taehyun yang belum siap mendapat serangan secara mendadak.

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

Taehyun tersungkur di tanah.

"kau tak apa?" tanya namja yang memecahakan kaca mobil.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, masih menahan tangisnya akan rasa sakit perih dan bersalah.

SRET

"aw" lengan namja itu sobek oleh pisau yang dipegang Taehyun.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"BERANINYA KAU!" geram namja itu dan,

BUGH

Taehyun tersungkur ketanah, dan tak sadarkan diri.

Namja itu segera menggendong Baekhyun.

rambut Baekhyun yang awalnya tertata rapi, kini sudah kusut dan tidak teratur.

gaun berwarna putihnya sudah sobek di beberapa bagian dan berwarna darah.

sobek pada bagian gaunnya mengekspos bagian tertentu tubuh Baekhyun.

Karena merasa tubuhnya melayang Baekhyun memberanikan membuka matanya.

"kau?" Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya

"tenanglah kau sudah aman" kata namja itu sambil menahan nyeri di lengan kanannya yang sobek, ditambah beban Baekhyun.

"Park?" pandangan Baekhyun masih kabur.

"Chanyeol, panggil saja aku Chanyeol" kata namja itu dan memberi senyuman.

Entah gerakan darimana Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua mata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh akhirnya update, ditengah tengah tugas yang menumpuk, ini udah kelas 12 tetep aja dikasih tugas ini itu, udah gitu setiap hari adaaaaa aja ulangan, entah itu tulis atau lisan, hadeuhhh.

dikit? iya emang dikit, aku gak punya banyak waktu jadi miaannnnnnnnn.

maaf kalo chap ini tidak sesuai keinginan, entah kenapa tadi malem pas lagi menghafal terlintas ide, heheheh jadilah kelanjutan ini.

oh ya ini belum konflik looohhhh, jadi jangan salah dulu ya, sebelum Chanyeol atau Baekhyun menderita ya belum konflik heheheh.

oke ditunggu ya reviewnya, dan aku gak berani janji buat update cepet, miannnn.

pay pay ^.~


	7. Chapter 6

The Space Between

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun

warning : GS, typo semakin banyak (soalnya gak di periksa lagi), geje, absurd

huwaa seneng baca reviewnya, nati ada beberapa yang dijawab ya

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

TOLONG HARGAI DENGAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK BERUPA REVIEW YA CHINGUDEUL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 6

"haaahhh benar-benar melelahkan" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan bokongnya di cap lamborgini berwarna hitam miliknya.

GLEK GLEK

Sebelumnya Chanyeol berhenti di mini market untuk membeli 3 kaleng soda.

Awalnya tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada heningnya sungai ini, tapi lama kelamaan onyxnya menatap aneh pada mobil Nissan Juke berwarna merah yang bergoyang.

"apa yang dilakukan penumpang mobil itu?" gumam Chanyeol.

"walaupun ini tempat sepi, tapi tetap saja ini tempat umum" gumam Chanyeol dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, apakah ada orang lain selainnya dan penumpang yang ada di mobil itu.

Entah gerakan dari mana, Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan penumpang di mobil itu.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekati mobil itu, dan berhenti di samping jendela penumpang.

Sedikit melirik apa yang dilakukan oleh penumpang mobil itu, kaca yang tidak terlalu gelap mempermudah Chanyeol untuk mengintip.

Matanya melebar saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang dicumbu dan ada pisau yang berada di samping pipinya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol segera memecahkan kaca mobil itu dengan batu yang dia temukan.

PRANG

BUGH BUGH

Chanyeol POV

Mengapa hatiku merasa sakit melihat yeoja itu dicumbu dengan namja itu.

BUGH BUGH

Kudekati yeoja itu dan ternyata dia adalah designer yang membuat gaun Yoora noona sekaligus anak dari kolegaku Tuan Byun.

Dia terlihat rapuh, dengan luka dimana-mana, gaunnya yang sobek dan berubah warna.

Rambut yang tidak tertata rapi, riasan wajah yang sudah tak beraturan.

Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Dia menahan isakkannya.

Dia terlihat sangat terluka.

SREK

"aw"

Tanpa fikir panjang kupukul lagi wajahnya hingga namja brengsek ini tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan menggendong tubuh mungil yang bergetar ini.

Lenganku yang terluka lebih sakit ditambah dengan bebannya yang tak terlalu berat.

Yeoja ini tetap menangis tapi tanpa suaranya.

Matanya perlahan membuka dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"kau" suaranya sangat parau.

Aku tersenyum menenangkannya "tenanglah kau sudah aman."

Walaupun aku sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit pada lenganku.

"Park?" tanyanya.

Dia ingat margaku.

"panggil aku Chanyeol" karena itu terdengar lebih akrab.

Kristal bening masih banyak menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, aku mendekatkan wajahku.

Dan mencium kedua matanya, untuk menenangkannya.

Matanya terpejam saat aku mencium kedua mata indah itu.

Sungguh cantik.

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan, menutupi tubbuh Baekhyun dengan jas miliknya.

Sedikit terpukau dengan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil tapi indah.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi di balik kemudi, dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya, dia berfikir ini bukan saatnya menanyakan alamat Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya.

Dia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh jas miliknya menuju kamar miliknya.

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Karena tak biasanya Chanyeol membawa seorang yeoja kedalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol cukup terkenal dikalangan para pegawai gedung apartemen itu, membawa yeoja saja tak pernah dan ini yeojanya tengah tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol.

Banyak yang bertanya tanya dan adapula yang cemburu melihat namja tampan idola mereka membawa seorang yeoja.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Sinar matahari menusuk penglihatan seorang yeoja yang terbenam di balik selimut.

Tubuh mungil itu bergerak gelisah, menandakan bahwa dia akan membuka matanya sebentar lagi.

Setelah mata itu benar-benar membuka, dia memperhatikan sekeliling kamar dan tersentak duduk di ranjang itu.

"aw" ringis yeoja itu.

Pikiranya kembali melayang pada kejadian malam itu.

Perlahan Baekhyun yeoja tadi menyibak selimut yang dia kenakan dan dia tengah menggunakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih tanpa bawahan.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE" pekik Baekhyun dan meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia menangis.

"hiks hiks"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Dan manampakkan namja dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"wae? Kau kenapa?" namja itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menatapnya dan tetap memendamkan wajahnya dikedua pahanya.

Dirasakannya pinggir ranjang itu miring, menandakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sebuah tangan mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"kau kenapa?"

Tanya namja itu, tapi suaranya bukan seperti namja yang menyakitinya semalam, dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap namja itu.

Baekhyun tersentak karena namja itu adalah namja yang baru baru ini dia temui si Park.

"kau?" tanya Baekhyun setengah terkejut.

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya bingung.

"aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"dimana aku? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai paham dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"sebelumnya boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"akh~ iya Baekhyun, padahal sebelumnya kau sudah memberitahukan namamu, baiklah panggil aku Chanyeol"

Hening sejenak,

"aku membawamu ke apartemenku karena aku tak tau alamatmu."

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu, dan membersihkan lukamu lalu mengobatinya. Sumpah, aku tak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu, walau aku menyukainya" ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun!" ulang Chanyeol karena dia tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pajang, etah bagaimana dia bisa mepercayai ucapan Chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku percaya"

"bagaimana dengan sarapan, kau pasti laparkan. Sebelum kau berteriak tadi aku sedang membuat sarapan. Ayo keluar!" ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa perih.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap diam saat Chanyeol meletakkan menu sarapan mereka diatas meja makan.

Kalian tau apa yang Chanyeol buat? Hanya roti bakar dan susu untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggunakan kaos berlenan pendek miliknya dan itu memperlihatkan luka yang cukup panjang dan dalam di lengan kanannya, yang kelihatannya masih baru.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun,

"akh~ ini hanya luka kecil" jelas Chanyeol.

"apa kau mendapatkan itu saat kau menolongku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"biarkan saja ini hanya luka kecil" dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

"maaf aku hanya bisa membuat roti bakar" ucap Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol sangat senang melihat senyum dari bibir mungil itu.

"ternyata punyamu cukup besar" ucap Chanyeol santai berniat ingin menjahili Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah dan terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan meminum susu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terikik.

"mian mian aku bercanda" jawab Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"tapi aku tak bohong, bahkan itu terlihat pas ditanganku"

Baekhyun menganga mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau namja mesum, berhenti berkata sepert itu"

Chanyeol meminum kopi miliknya dan berdiri, berjalan kesamping Baekhyun.

"menyesal aku tak menyentuhnya" ucap Chanyeol dan mengerling pada Baekhyun.

"Yak!" pekik Baekhyun dan bersiap memukul Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu mencium pipinya dan lari memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun kembali kedunia nyata.

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki area kantor dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

Dan itu membuat para pegawainya kebingungan dengan direktur muda ini.

Image dinginnya menghilang.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mengantar Baekhyun hingga kedalam apartemen Baekhyun.

Dan ternyata apartemen itu tak kalah mewah dengan miliknya.

Dan malamnya Chanyeol sempat mengambil nomer ponsel Baekhyun.

"selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa Nana.

"oh, pagi" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya dan itu mampu mempuat pada pegawai wanita di kantor Chanyeol meleleh.

"bisa kita atur jadwalku untuk hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"bisa sajangnim, apa sajangnim ada keperluan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memasuki lift lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tak hadir Baek?" tanya seorang yeoja di sebrang telepon.

"aku sedang sakit Kyung, jadi aku memilih tak datang kekampus dan meminta izin tak masuk di butik"

"apa kau sakit parah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata menelphone Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak mengikuti kelas yang seharusnya dia ikuti.

"tidak, besok juga aku sudah bisa masuk Kyung"

Terdengar helaan nafas disebrang sana.

"yasudah baiklah, istirahatlah. Hubungi aku atau Luhan eonnie jika terjadi sesuatu"

"ne Kyungie~"

Dan sambungan telephone terputus.

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tertidur kembali setelah mandi dan mengganti plester pada luka lukanya.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya, nyawanya belum pulih.

"apa aku terlambat ke kampus?" paniknya.

Baekhyun menatap jam yang ada di meja nakasnya.

Keningnya menampakkan kerutan tanda iya bingung.

"jam setengah 6?" gumamnya.

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela balkon yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai.

"ini masih sore?" tanyanya bingung.

TING TONG TING TONG

Sampai suara bel itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersentak.

"siapa yang kemari sore-sore begini?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya, hanya menggunakan kemeja biru dan hotpants berwarna kuning.

Matanya masih sayu akibat bangun tidur.

Tubuhnya masih terasa begitu sakit.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap membukakan pintu pada tamu tak diundang ini.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memencet bel bekali-kali pada intercom, Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"kau?" Baekhyun sungguh kaget kenapa namja ini terus-terusan menemuinya.

"Chanyeol, kau lupa namaku Baek?" tanya namja dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya ditambah tas kerja dan pakaian kantor yang hanya menyisakkan kemeja berwarna kuning yang pada bagian lengan digulung hingga siku dan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka.

"ya, aku ingat. Tapi untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun masih dalam mode bingung.

"sebelumnya, bisakah kau biarkan aku masuk? Lenganku sakit menahan ini terlalu lama" pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol masuk ke aparetemen miliknya.

"dimana dapurnya?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Sungguh onyx itu mampu mengikat manik milik Baekhyun agar tetap menatapnya.

"hey!" panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali kedunia nyata.

"oh nae?"

"aku tanya, dimana dapurmu?" ulang Chanyeol.

"ah, di-di sana" kata Baekhyun menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki dapur yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil dan tidak dapat dibilang luas.

Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan barang-barang itu dimeja makan dan mengeluarkannya satu-persatu, sambil mengabsen dengan apa yang dia hafal tadi.

"jadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat duduk di bangku sebrang tempat Chanyeol menata bahan-bahan masakan.

"jadi apa?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hanya ingin" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"maksudmu?"

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin kemari dan membuatkanmu bubur atau menu makan malam yang lain" jelas Chanyeol masih tetap melakukan pengabsenannya (?)

"apa kau bisa masak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya (menurut Baekhyun) namja itu menggeleng.

"aku tak bisa memasak, tapi aku sudah lihat caranya dan mengingat bahannya. Toh bisa lihat dari internet" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar jawaban yang menurut Baekhyun sangat aneh.

"kau tak bisa memasak tapi ingin membuatkan makanan untukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"kenapa? Bahkan bukan kau yang melukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara bergetar itu dan menatap Baekhyun.

"sungguh akupun tak mengerti kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu terus, tapi dari pada menyiksa hatiku lebih baik aku kemari walaupun tak tau alasan yang sebenarnya" jelas Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut dan membenamkan wajah Baekhyun pada perutnya.

"menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, tapi menurutku itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh jika kau benar-benar menangisi namja brengsek sepertinya" ucap Chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menangis, dan itu sangat membuat hatinya lega.

Entah kenapa berada didekat namja bernama Chanyeol ini membuatnya sangat tenang.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru merasa nyeri pada hatinya.

Dia merasa sedih melihat Baekhyun memangis.

Bahkan rasanya Chanyeol ingin memenggal kepala namja itu.

"apa kau tak apa jika aku tinggal mandi sebentar? rasanya tubuhku gerah"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari dapur, tapi baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun berbalik.

"tolong jangan hancurkan dapurku ya" pinta Baekhyun.

"nae arraseo" jawab Chanyeol dan mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia mengusir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi, air dingin yang keluar dari shower membuat luka-luka pada bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Baekhyun menyernyit menahan rasa perih itu.

"untuk apa dia terus-terusan membantuku?"

"apa dia termasuk orang suruhan appa?"

"tidak mungkin"

"bahkan dia adalah kolega appa"

"tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang pantas untuk dilihat.

Kaos berlengan tanggung berwarna cokelat dengan gambar kepala rilakuma di bagian perut, dan celana jeans selututnya.

Dengan rambut setengah basah Baekhyun memasuki dapur.

Baekhyun kaget melihat keadaan dapurnya.

"ommo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku?!" pekik Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan mengeluarkan senyuman kikuknya.

"mianne, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menghancurkannya" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa dia tak bisa marah pada namja ini, mungin karena niat baiknya untuk menolong Baekhyun.

"jadi, kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"aku ingin membuat Bibimbapp, Bulgogi, dan Miyeok guk" jawab Chanyeol.

"kau ingin buat menu sebanyak itu untuk kita berdua?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

"aku sangat lapar, dan kau juga butuh makanan yang banyak agar tubuhmu kembali sehat" jawab Chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku yang akan membuatnya. Jadi bisakah kau menyingkir?" tanya Baekhyun.

"oh ya, bisakah aku gunakan kamarmandimu? Badanku bau daging, dan aku tak menyukainya"

"silahkan, apa kau membawa pakaian ganti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"nae, aku membawanya tenang saja" jawab Chanyeol dan mengambil tas kantornya menuju kamar mandi.

"oh ya, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"nae?"

"bolehkah aku minta kau buatkan topokki dan kimbap besok, paginya akan aku ambil kemari. Bisakah?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"kau fikir aku pembantumu?" tanya Baekhyun tak suka.

"okey baiklah, aku hanya bertanya" dan Chanyeol kebali berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

"untuk berapa orang?" tanya Baekhuyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang membelakanginya.

"nae?"

"untuk berapa orang?" ulang Baekhyun.

"hanya untukku" jawab Chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku tunggu jam 10 pagi, karena besok aku ada kelas pada jam itu"

"baiklah".

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih memotong, motong daging sapi yang akan dijadikan Bulgogi dan tambahan Bibimbap.

"aw" ringis Baekhyun saat tangannya tersayat pisau yang ia gunakan.

Sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghisap darah yang mengalir pada jari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Rambut yang masih basah menambahkan kesan sexy.

Setelah dirasa darahnya telah berhenti Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari jari Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat darah yang sudah tak mengalir.

Merasa terus ditatap Chanyeol menatap manik Baekhyun.

Onyx itu bagaikan tersihir oleh tatapan Baekhyun yang seperti puppy.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan itu membuat tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun harus menengadah untuk melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tanda dia menerima Chanyeol.

Tak lama bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol mengendalikan Baekhyun, bibirnya sudah melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis itu.

Pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyunpun tak kalah kuat, Baekhyun meremas kaos bagian depan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul ringan dada bidang milik Chanyeol, memberi tanda agar Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol meraup oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-paru mereka.

Bedanya jika Baekhyun bernafas dengan ganas sambil memejamkan matanya, tapi Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis dan cantik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

huwaaaaaa aku seneng banget sama respon kalian, tapi kayanya berkurang deh dari awal jumlah reviewnya, ditunggu ya yang masih jadi siders heheheheh

oke ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab disini.

ada yang nanya ini disangka gak dilanjut? tenang chingu aku pasti lanjut kok, aku itu paling sebel sama author yang udah bikin ff tapi berhenti ditengah jalan.

dan ada yang udah aku bales lewat PM kan, jadi udah paham dong.

oh ya di chap sebelumnya pada kaget ya sama Taehyun kok jadi gitu.

jujur akupun yang ngetik kaget loh, awalnya aku mau buat Baekhyun sama Taehyun pacaran, eh taunya idenya menghilang jadilah seperti itu.

oke ditunggu respon selanjutnya ya.

ini masih SEDIKIT? emang, hehehehehe namanya juga ngetik dadakan, selewatnya ide.

boleh sedikit curhat gak, ide aku ini muncul kalo aku lagi belajar, kaya sekarang ini hahahahhahaah

oke ditunggu ya reviewnya,

hargai karya orang jika kamu juga mau dihargai

pay pay ;)


	8. Chapter 7

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

other cast : Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan lain-lain

warning : GS, Typo bertebaran, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

i'm back, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa hargai ya hasil kerjaku.

tolong hargai fanfic absurd ini ya, walaupun hanya beberapa kata, lebih banyak kata lebih baik.

kalau kita mau dihargain, hargain dulu orang lain.

selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 7

Baekhyun menatap pintu apartemennya yang telah ditutup dari luar.

Setelah kejadian ciuman tadi, suasana menjadi canggung, dan Chanyeol memilih pergi ke mini market untuk membeli soda.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Tapi pikirannya selalu mengingat kejadian tadi, seperti film yang diputar berulang kali.

Baekhyun terdiam menyandarkan pinggangnya pada kitchenset.

Terus memegangi bibirnya dan membayangkan apa yang sebelumnya dia dan Chanyeol lakukan.

"kenapa bibir itu masih terasa hingga sekarang?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Bahkan aku tak menolaknya"

"aku menerimanya begitu saja"

"aku mengikuti apa yang hatiku mau"

"kenapa jantungku terus berdegup?"

"kenapa aku ingin lagi?"

Baekhyun mengendus bau yang ada di dapur miliknya.

"huwaaaa gosoooong" pekik Baekhyun saat menyadari Bulgoginya gosong.

"huh, untung hanya sedikit yang gosong"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memilih beberapa soda.

Terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya.

"manis" gumamnya, dan didengar oleh remaja senior high school di sebelahnya.

"aku? Dia bicara padaku?" tanya gadis itu pada teman disampingnya.

"iya, dia mengatakan kau manis"

Chanyeol segera melihat remaja yang sedang menatap kagum pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"maaf nona, aku bukan bicara pada kalian. Aku sedang memikirkan yeoja lain" kata Chanyeol, mengambil beberapa soda dan meninggalkan para remaja itu dengan wink yang sangat tampan dari Chanyeol.

"huwaaa dia tampan sekalii" pekik keduanya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, dan segera membayar belanjaannya ke kasir.

.

.

.

.

"kau benar tak apa?" tanya yeoja di sebrang sana.

"aku tak apa eonnie" jawab Baekhyun.

"apa perlu aku temani kau di apartemenmu?"

baekhyun terdiam saat pintu apartemennya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja.

"apa sudah matang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"itu suara siapa Baek?" tanya yeoja yang ada di sebrang telepon.

"siapa maksud eonnie?"

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan telunjuknya pada jarinya, memberi tanda agar Chanyeol diam sebentar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia tak paham.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Suara bassnya mampu membuat yeoja di sebrang telepon bingung.

"aku yakin itu bukan suara kakakmu Baek" kata yeoja itu.

"nanti aku telepon lagi ya eonnie, bye" dan Baekhyun segera mematikan panggilan itu.

"ish~ kau ini, sudah aku bilang diam malah bertanya" kesal Baekhyun kembali menata makanannya di atas meja makan.

"memang siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa kau perlu tau?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"bukan juga sih" jawab Chanyeol.

"mana sodanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyerahkan dua botol soda berukuran besar.

"oh ya, aku belikan ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa plester dan obat merah pada Baekhyun.

"tadi sebelum mandi aku melihat persediaan plester dan obat merah dan sepertinya sudah habis, jadi aku pergi ke apotik dan membelikan ini untukmu" jelas Chanyeol.

"gomawo" jawab Baekhyun dan membawa plester serta obat merah itu ke kotak P3K.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan dress abu-abu dipadukan dengan cardigan putih dan sneakers pink, membuat Baekhyun tampak imut.

Baekhyun sedang menata kotak dua kotak bekal yang dia tumpuk menjadi satu.

Topokki dan Kimbap sudah siap baru saja, dan tinggal menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengabilnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menampakkan Chanyeol dengan balutan kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang tertutup jas berwarna hitam, serta dasi berwarna merah marun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terpana akan ketampanan yang Chanyeol perlihatkan.

"hey, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"ah, ani~. Ini topokki dan kimbapnya" jawab Baekhyun memberikan bekal yang sudah dia bawa ditangannya.

"gomawo" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman tampannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"jadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"mau berangkat bersama? Bukankah kau akan kekampus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"oh, tak perlu aku akan memanggil taksi" jawab Baekhyun.

"belum kau panggil kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"jadi, ayo kita berangkat. Cepat aku tunggu kau mengambil barang-barangmu".

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah terlihat cukup dekat, walaupun masih terlihat canggung, tapi tak secanggung awal.

Baekhyun mulai mengurangi fikirannya jika Chanyeol namja yang jutek, tapi tidak mengurangi fikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang mesum.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulau mengurangi fikirannya tentang Baekhyun yang kasar.

Dan semakin meyakini kalau Baekhyun itu imut dan cantik.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun, padahal mereka sudah diparkiran kampus sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"ekhm" Baekhyun sengaja berdehem.

"jadi, aku sudah boleh turun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ah~ iya kau boleh, apa kau ada janji makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"biasanya dengan teman-temanku? Ada apa?"

"apa kau bekerja hari ini?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah bertanya lagi.

"iya aku akan kebutik hari ini, untuk memeriksa gaun Yoora eonnie" jawab Baekhyun.

"mau aku antar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tak perlu, aku bersma Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi" jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sport milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil.

"rasanya aku ingin menahannya agar tetap disampingku" gumam Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol segera menginjak gas setelah Baekhyun bebar-benar masuk gedung kampus.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"aku tak apa eonnie" jawab Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyesap milkshake strawberry yang ada di genggamannya.

"tapi kenapa di wajahmu ada beberapa plester Baek?" tanya yeoja lain yang berjalan di sisi kiri Baekhyun.

"ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau sudah aku anggap adik Baek, jadi tak bisakah kau terbuka pada kami?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata Luhan.

"iya Baek, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"eonnie, bukankah kau tak ada kelas hari ini? Kenapa kau datang ke kampus?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan nona Byun" kesal Luhan.

"aku mendengar suara namja kemarin, dan aku yakin itu bukan Minhyuk" lanjut Luhan.

"eonnie mendengar suara namja? Dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata tak tau mengenai hal itu.

"kemarin sore, saat aku menelponnya. Suaranya berat, apa dia ajhussi kenalanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"yak! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh eonnie" pekik Baekhyun.

"yak! Kau membentak yeoja yang lebih tua darimu, dasar kau tak punya sopan santun" balas Luhan dengan teriakan.

Kyungsoo yang malu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berusaha menenangkan meraka, karena mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang lewat memperhatikan mereka.

"eonnie sudahlah, Baek sudah" lerai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, "YAK! KALIAN BERHENTILAH" teriak Kyungsoo, dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang diam seketika mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"sajangnim"

"sajangnim" panggil yeoja itu berkali-kali.

"ah, ya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"biar saya ulang kembali, proyek yang ada di Busan sudah hampir rampung. Sajangnim akan kesana minggu depan dengan sekertaris pengganti saya" jelas Nana.

"ah jadi begitu, baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

"apa aku malam ini ada jadwal pertemuan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Nana yang sedang merapikan berkas dimeja Chanyeol.

"tidak ada sajangnim, hanya lusa ada pertemuan sajangnim dengan beberapa client mengenai investasi. Dan itu hari terakhir saya menjadi sekertaris sajangnim."

"ah, yasudah kalau begitu, kau boleh kembali keruanganmu" kata Chanyeol.

Nana mengangguk dan meninggalakan ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit mereganggkan otot-otot lengannya dan kembali berkutat pada berkas yang ada dimejanya, yang baru saja dibawa oleh Nana untuk ditanda tangani.

.

.

.

.

"jadi tak ada yang akan kau ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Luhan lagi, dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, karena hanya itu pertanyaan Luhan dari tadi.

Kini ketiga yeoja itu sedang duduk di kantin Kampus untuk menikmati makan siang.

"aku janji akan bercerita, tapi tunggu waktu yang tepat. Aku tak ingin eonnie mengamuk" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau semakin membuat aku penasaran Baek"

"baiklah aku akan cerita"

Sebelum memulai ceritanya Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"tapi, janji jangan potong perkataanku"

Dan kedua yeoja itu mengangguk.

"jangan sampai menarik perhatian orang lain"

Dan mereka kembali mengangguk.

"jangan sampai oranglain dengar"

"ayolah Baek, cepat" Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

"baklah, baiklah. Jadi aku harus cerita dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"dari awal" jawab Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

"baiklah, jadi suara namja yang Luhan eonnie dengar adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"hah! Kau gila, mana mungkin?" potong Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol, dari keluarga Park? Direktur Empire Grup?" tanya Kyungsoo kagum.

"tuh kan sudah aku bilang jangan memotong ucapanku, iya dia adalah orang itu, jadi jangan dipotong" jawab Baekhyun.

"kalian tau, ternyata Taehyun hanya ingin balas dendam denganku, aku kira dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku." Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak.

"dia berusaha, membunuhku, memperkosaku, menyakitiku. Dia ingin balas dendam soal adiknya yang tak sengaja terluka akibat bertanding denganku." lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan yang tak percaya membekap mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun sedih, Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"entah namja itu datang dari mana, dia menyelamatkanku. Aku fikir aku akan mati ditangan Taehyun, tapi Tuhan berkata lain, aku diselamatkan oleh namja yang menurutku malaikat." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil membayangkan kejadian saat itu.

"mungkin aku bisa dibilang menjilat ludah sendiri, kenapa? Karena aku mulai tertaik dengannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, perkataannya yang lembut, sikapnya yang konyol, senyum bodohnya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tampan" lanjut Baekhyun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyun?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"aku tak melihat bagaiaman keadaanya saat itu, yang aku dengar hanya pukulan Chanyeol bertubi-tubi pada Taehyun."

"aku tak melihatnya kemarin, hari ini juga" Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"yasudah, tenanglah kau kan sekarang sudah punya Chanyeol yang akan menjagamu" kata Luhan.

"ish~ memangnya dia siapaku" kesal Baekhyun.

"ish ish ish, jadi kau tak mengaku kalau kau menyukainya? Dekati saja, bukankah dia tak punya kekasih?" goda Luhan.

"ish~ eonnie" rengek Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya.

Dan ketiga yeoja itu tertawa.

"tertawalah, selagi kau bisa tertawa" gumam yeoja yang sedang memperhatikan ketiga yeoja itu dari jauh, seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

"Baek, mian kita tak bisa pulang bersama. Aku harus ketoko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku yang aku butuhkan, kau dengan Luhan eonnie naik taksi tak apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan Baekhyun.

"ne~ Kyungie tak apa" jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya, jangan pulang terlalu larut, cepat hubungi Luhan eonnie sebelum dia pulang duluan, bye" kata Kyungsoo dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Sambungan telepon terdengar dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"halo, iya Baek?" tanya yeoja di sebrang telepon.

"apa eonnie sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sudah dijalan, aku dijemput Sehun, ada apa?"

"oh, yasudah, tak apa" jawab Baekhyun.

"apa kau tak bersama Kyungsoo?"

"tidak, Kyungsoo akan mampir ke toko buku, dan pulang lebih dulu, yasudah aku harus menyelesaikan ini sedikit lagi."

"hati-hati ya Baek, jangan terlalu malam"

"nae~"

Dan Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari butik dan mobil sport berwarna hitam sudah ada didepannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat mobil itu.

"sepertinya aku tau ini mobil siapa" gumam Baekhyun.

Dan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi keluar dari mobil.

"ayo, aku antar pulang" ajak Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil disusul Chanyeol, disebelahnya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"menjemputmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil memasng seltbetnya.

"menjemputku? Kenapa?"

"hanya ingin" jawab Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun.

Keduanya terkunci pada pandangan masing-masing, Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sampai sebuah cahaya lampu mobil yang silau dari depan mobilnya mengacaukan semuanya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada apapun selain orang disamping mereka.

Keadaan sedikit canggung sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"bagaimana dengan minum sebentar? Aku ingin minum karena banyak pekerjaan yang menganggu pikiranku" kata Chanyeol, walau sedikit canggung.

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HUWAAAAA T.T di sini, gak ada SM TOWN THE STAGE, bagi chingudeul yang tau link downloadnya, kabarin aku ya, lewat pm juga boleh kok.

pengen banget nonton, di bioskop sini gak ditayangin T.T

oke lanjut ke ff.

sedikit ya? aneh ya? jelek ya?

maaf gak jadi NCan heheheh, tenang bentar lagi juga NCan kok, tenang tenang.

ada yang nanya itu yang ganti baju Baek, beneran Yeol? jawabannya iya, tenang kok Chanyeol langsung main solo abis itu hhahahaha.

kapan Chanbaek jadian? jawabannya mereka emang udah jadian kok, tinggal nunggu confrim hahahahah.

kalo ini sampe Chap berapa, entah aku juga bingung, yang pasti ff ini gak sepanjang ff LOVE kok, paling hanya belasan kok.

masalah sungai, itu bukan sungai han ya. kan sungai han itu kadang ada beberapa pengunjung, tapi ini sungai kecil deket apartemen Yeol.

oke jangan lupa ya, kalau mau dihargai hargai dulu orang lain.

ditunggu reviewnya.

pay pay ;) ^.~


	9. Chapter 8

The Space Between

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

warning : GS (Genderswitch), Typo(s), Geje, NC, aneh, absurd

aku update silahkan di baca, jangan lupa baca AN ya ^.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 8

Bar dengan kelas bintang lima adalah tempat yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk minum.

Disinilah mereka sedang duduk, keadaan masih terlihat canggung.

Baekhyun sibuk menatap keluar kaca, dimana orang-orang sedang menari mengikuti alunan music.

Didalam ruangan yang tertutup kaca ini Baekhyun dapat melihat keadaan luar, tapi yang lain tidak dapat melihat kedalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah melihat kota Seoul dari dalam ruangan, karena bar ini memiliki 4 lantai, dan mereka berada pada lantai ke3.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini, walau Baekhyun menatap sekitar Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh namja tinggi itu, Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa membaca fikiran seseorang dia bukanlah paranormal atau semacamnya.

"ekhm" Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan suara dehemannya.

Baekhyun gelagapan, dan menatap Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"apa kita akan terus diam seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit paraunya.

"eh? Hehehe maaf" cengir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat senyuman Baekhyun segera mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan tersenyum.

"jadi apa pekerjaanmu melelahkan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan Chanyeol mengerti maksud itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuangkan anggur di gelas Baekhyun.

"gomawo" jawab Baekhyun mengangkat gelas dan meminumnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang meminum anggurnya, itu terliat anggun. Wajar karena dia adalah putri dari Byun Donghae, seorang pebisnis terkenal di Korea.

"aku sudah tau dari caramu menghela nafas Baek, dan akupun memiliki hari yang melelahkan" kata Chanyeol dan meminum anggur miliknya yang dia tuang sendiri.

"wah kita sama" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"apa kau saat ini memiliki kekasih?" setelah menanyakan itu Baekhyun meruntuki bibirnya yang bodoh ini.

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati anggurnya sedikit tersedak, dan menaruh gelasnya di meja.

Menatap Baekhyun intens, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"apa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"ah ani, aku hanya bertanya. Tak perlu dijawab" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Chanyeol sedikit tenggelam kedalam fikirannya dulu, tentang gadis yang sangat dia cintai mungkin hingga saat ini.

Pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan pada botol yang ada dimeja, yang dia pesan sejak awal.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu botol berukuran besar yang belum mereka buka itu.

"mau minum ini?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"boleh" jawabnya.

Chanyeol menuangkan Golden Grain, minuman yang langsung didatangkan dari perusahaan di Amerika Serikat ini memiliki kadar alcohol 95%.

Chanyeol mengangkat gelas yang sudah terisi setengahnya, karena dia tau ini sangat berbahaya jika dikonsumsi terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun juga mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang bersama Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mengernyitkan dahinya saat meminumnya.

Rasanya mampu membuat kalian panas dalam sekejap.

"ck ssshhh" decak Baekhyun saat merasakan minuman ini di lidahnya, rasanya agak berbeda dari beberapa anggur yang sering dia minum.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa berputar, dan suhu tubuhnya agak memanas.

Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau sering menggangguku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Baekhyun spontan, minuman yang ada pada gelas miliknya sudah habis.

Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya menanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyuman, yang bahkan terlihat tampan walaupun dia sedang mabuk seperti sekarang.

"aku hanya ingin didekatmu" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahaha kau lucu ya Chanyeol, wajahmu seperti bayi tapi sangat tampan" ungkap Baekhyun.

"kau juga cantik, dan aku menyukai bentuk tubuhmu"

"kau meledekku, aku tahu aku memiliki tubuh yang tak seindah model. Kau bahkan bilang payudaraku kecil, dan itu sangat membuatku tersinggung kau tau?" rancau Baekhyun.

"mungkin kita butuh kamar untuk istirahat, sebentar"

TEEETTT

Chanyeol menekan bell yang ada di ruangan itu, untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan bar itu.

"bisakah kau siapkan kamar untuk kami?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan yang baru saja datang.

"baik tuan" jawab pelayan itu, dan berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Baekhyun yang masih merancau berkata jika Chanyeol itu namja yang lucu, tampan, manis, idiot, aneh, gila dan lainnya.

Chanyeol terus melangkah sehingga Baekhyun harus mendongak karena wajah mereka yang cukup dekat.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol terus terfokus pada bibir cerry Baekhyun.

Membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Mencium bibir itu perlahan, tak mendapat perlawanan dari Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit berani untuk melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Agak lama Baekhyun tak memberikan respon, Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Tangan Chanyeol yang memang sudah berada pada pundak Baekhyun kini turun menuju payudara Baekhyun, meremasnya perlahan dan itu menimbulkan erangan kecil dari bibir si mungil Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena mengerang di manfaatkan Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah terbawa oleh permainan Park Chanyeol dan ikut melumat bibir Chanyeol beradu lidah, dan kini Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol jatuh terduduk tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"eunghhh oh eunggghhhh" lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol semakin kuat meremas payudaranya.

Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol, duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan pelayan yang tadi Chanyeol suruh untuk memesan kamar.

"tuan ini kartu untuk membuka pintu kamar anda, hotel ada di lantai 4 kamar nomor 6104" kata pelayan itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol yang masih cukup sadar, menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala, dan membawa tas Baekhyun serta kunci untuk kamar mereka.

Butuh tenaga yang banyak untuk berjalan kearah lift, mencari kamar dan membuka pintu kamar dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan menggendong seseorang.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedekat Kasur, berniat menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan. Tapi baekhyun menolak untuk dituruni.

"kau ingin terus memelukku?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"ne~" jawab Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan meremas bokong sintal milik Baekhyun.

"eunggghhh" Baekhyun kembali melenguh dan itu adalah suara yang sangat indah menurut Chanyeol.

"bolehkah aku membuka pakaianmu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut jika wanita cantik ini kembali tersinggung padanya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, terdengar sangat polos dan imut.

"bukankah kau kepanasan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "jadi bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, dan Chanyeol dengan sigap meletakkan Baekhyun diranjang, lalu membuka pakaian Baekhyun secara perlahan, menyisakan bra serta celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya hingga setengah duduk, memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat menggiurkan.

Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sempurnya.

Otot yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat kuat, dada bidang, perut yang membentuk beberapa kotak, dan nafas yang tak teratur.

Wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah akibat mabuk, semakin memerah karena malu tubuhnya terus ditatap oleh Chanyeol dengan tatapan eerrrr laparnya.

"bolehkah aku membuka ini? Ini sangat mengganggu" kata Chanyeol menunjuk bra milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dan mengangguk.

Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol melepaskan branya dengan kasar, melemparnya sembarangan.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bagian atasnya, menatap payudara Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tak terlalu kecil.

Chanyeol menakupkan kedua tangannya pada payudara Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"aku ingin ini" kata Chanyeol saat menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu dan Chanyeol mulai meremas sebelah payudara Baekhyun dan menghisap yang sebelahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap dan menegang, ini adalah kali pertamanya payudaranya dihisap oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol memainkan putting Baekhyun hingga menegang dengan jarinya, menekan-nekannya memelintir mencubit, terus seperti itu.

Lidahnya juga memainkan putting yang lain, putting itu tegang dan basah, menggesekkan gigi-giginya pada putting itu.

"sshhhhh oohhh aahhhh eungggghhh" erang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus melakukan itu secara bergantian, dan membuat kedua putting Baekhyun tegang dan basah.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, memainkan putingnya dan mengusap klitoris Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap.

"rileks Baekhyun, rileks! Ini nikmat kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semua yang sedang di perbuat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berebut oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang terasa kosong.

Panas sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuh baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"bolehkah?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang paham maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu, dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menerima karena dia juga menginginkan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sangat butuh Chanyeol, sangat sangat butuh.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan kain terakhir yang ada ditubuh Baekhyun, turun dari ranjang untuk melepas celana serta celana dalam miliknya, dan memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi dan membuat Chanyeol tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOONG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melahap bibir Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis, meraba bagian bawahnya menggesekkan jarinya pada klitoris Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah cukup basah dan siap untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menciumi setiap tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari wajah Baekhyun turun ke rahang dan leher. Menghisap dan sedikit menggigit meninggalkan beberapa jejak tipis dikulit mulus Baekhyun.

Turuh kedada Baekhyun, payudaranya dan berhenti di perut.

Mengecupi perut Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap lembut pada perut datar Baekhyun.

Menarik kaki Baekhyun, membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dan turun memberikan kecupan kecupan pada paha Baekhyun turun hingga telapak kaki Baekhyun.

Kembali naik dan mencium paha dalam Baekhyun, itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

Memberikan tanda pada paha bagian dalam Baekhyun.

Naik hingga vagina Baekhyun, mengendus bau harum yang terdapat pada bagian pribaadi wanita ini.

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

Terlihat jelas wajah Chanyeol menikmati wangi bagian pribadi miliknya ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, menyeringai pada Baekhyun dari bawah.

"aku suka ini, aku ingin menjilatnya" kata Chanyeol.

Mengecup vagina Baekhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat itu.

"ja-jangan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau dan Chanyeol menatapnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"disana kotor, pasti tidak enak" kata Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu Chanyeol tersenyum, naik mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan berkata tepat didepan bibirnya.

"aku sudah bilang jika menyukai itu, jadi jangan permasalahkan itu!" jelas Chanyeol dan kembali turun sejajar dengan vagina Baekhyun.

Mencium, menjilat dan menghisapnya, memainkan klitoris Baekhyun dengan lidah dan gigi-giginya.

"ouhhhh aaaahhh ssshhhhhh euuunnggghhh" rancau Baekhyun sambil menjambak kecil rambut Chanyeol, untuk melampiaskan segala rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi itu dan terdengar erangan kecewa dari Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"kau menikmatinya kan? Itu menyenangkan kan?"

"ne~" rengekkan Baekhyun terdengar jelas.

Chanyeol terkekeh pada yeoja ini, mengangkat Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari ranjang.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadapnya.

"jongkok!" perintah Chanyeol.

"untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya tapi tetep saja melakukan apa yang Chanyeol bilang.

"oral punyaku!" perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengerti jika Baekhyun masih bingung, menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun tangan itu untuk memegang penisnya.

Meremasnya dan mengocoknya, Baekhyun yang sudah bisa dengan apa yang Chanyeol minta terus melakukan itu.

Entah gerakan dari mana Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya mengecup pucuk penis Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengecup penisnya, dan sedikit menjilatnya.

Itu sangat memabukkan bagi Chanyeol, Chanyeol ingin menekan kepala Baekhyun agar memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut mungil itu, tapi Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun kaget dan tak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menikmati permainan memabukan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih amatir ini.

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya dan mengin-outkannya, tidak sepenuhnya penis Chanyeol dapat masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hampir meledak, dan Chanyeol segera menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun, mengangkat Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya, izinkan aku berada di dalammu Baekhyun" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar parau dan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya yang sudah mengembung hampir meledak.

Sangat sempit dan hangat, tapi ada yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi Canyeol tetap menembus itu dan,

BRUS

Darah mengalir dari paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat seprei yang berwarna putih itu menjadi merah darah.

Chanyeol kaget sekaligus senang melihat kenyataan ini, Baekhyun masih perawan.

"kau-" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti karena ringisan Baekhyun.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Baekhyun, hidungnya merah, tangannya meremas sprei menahan rasa sakit yang sangat pada bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lembut wajah Baekhyun, melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk sedikt mengurangi rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"aku akan bergerak jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menciumi Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai teratur dan tak terdengar lagi isakkannya.

"bergeraklah" kata Baekhyun.

"baiklah, cakar saja punggungku jika kau merasa sangat sakit" dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengin-outkan juniornya pada vagina Baekhyun yang terasa sangat sempit dan nikmat untuk Chanyeol.

Dinding vagina yang sempit, basah serta panas ini membungkus Chanyeol dalam kemabukkan yang luar biasa nikmat.

"ouhhh ahhh ah ah ah ah" desahan Baekhyun terus terdengar saat Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"ouh Baek kauhhh sangat sempit ah ahh ahhh ooohhh"

"kau aaahhhh nikmat aaahhhh Baekhhh"

"Chanyeol aku akan keluar" pekik Baekhyun.

"keluarkan sayang, keluarkan untukku" kata Chanyeol terus menggenjot Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.

Karena Chanyeol juga sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"aaaahhhhhh aaaahhhhhh aaaahhhhh sssshhhhh"

"oooohhh Tuhan aahhhhhh eunggghhh aaaahhhh"

"Chanyeol aku keluaaaaaarrrrrrr"

"bersama Baeeeeeeeeekkkkk"

CROT CROT CROT

Sperma Chanyeol memenuhi Baekhyun, sampai Rahim Baekhyun tak dapat menampung semuanya dan mengalir keluar melewati paha dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri disamping Baekhyun, mengatur nafas.

Begitupun Baekhyun yang sangat membutuhkan oksigen.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mereka menetralkan nafs mereka.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun segera menindih Chanyeol.

"mau lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"ayo"

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk Baekhyun yang bekerja, Baekhyun meposisikan vaginanya pada junior Chanyeol yang sedikit menegang.

Baekhyun mengin-outkan junior Chanyeol, dengan posisi Baekhyun menduduki Chanyeol.

"aaahhh eungggg ahhhhhhh ahhh ah ah ah ah aaaahhhhhhh" rancau Baekhyun.

"ouuhhh aaahhh sssshhhh ooohhhh" desahan Chanyeol juga terus bergema dalam kamar itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali menemui orgasme yang sungguh nikmat.

Baekhyun segera mengatr nafasnya, dan tertidur sesaat setelah merasakan jika oksigennya sudah cukup untuk paru-parunya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil itu segera tersenyum, menyelimuti Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun posesif, mencium bibir itu berkali-kali dan menyusul Baekhyun kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

huwaaaa aku update, yey Chanyeol oppa menang penghargaan, tapi kenapa nyebut gayoung gayeonie ya? T.T

dan berita Chanyeol oppa mau main film itu, jujur diantara seneng sama takut.

masalahnya setau aku itu ada adegan kissnya T.T

oh ya mau promo nih, bagi yang mau beli lagu-lagu iTunes, Spotify, instagramnya ada dua? Line ada dua? watsApp atau bbmnya ada dua? atau berbagai aplikasi murah bisa di cek, ada tema line bbm atau instagram juga lohhh, ayo di cek instagram **Olshop_edifa_app**

oh ya untuk ka Pika, ini udah aku bikinin, promoin dong ka.

sama suat temen aku tersayang yang sampe ngereview di ff ini, padahal dia gak baca ff ini.

cuma mau ngucapin lekas membaik ke aku, makasih ya sayaaaaangggggg :*

udah ah segitu aja gak mau panjang-panajng, oh ya sama mau bilang kalo laptop aku lagi error, mungkin bakal butuh waktu lama untuk perbaikan, jadi untuk para chingudeul yang paling aku cintai dan sayangi (?) jangan lelah untuk nunggu ff aku ini ya :*

oke see you next chap chingudeul ^.~

pay pay ;)


	10. Chapter 9

main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

other cast : Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan lain-lain (silahkan dicari)

warning : GS, Typo, Abstrak, gak sesuai EYD, aneh.

 **MASIH PADA INGET SAMA FANFIC ABSTRAK INI? T.T SEMOGA MASIH YAAAAAAAAA**

 **MIAN BARU BISA UPDATE, BABY YERI *liriklaptop BARU AJA SEMBUH**

 **UDAH MASUK KE 4 RUMAH SAKIT DAN BARU SEMBUH DI RUMAH SAKIT YANG KE 4, SEDIIIHHH BANGET**

 **OH YAUDAH NANTI DILANJUT DI AKHIR, TOLONG DIBACA YAAAA BAGI YANG MAU DENGER CURHATANKU ^.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 9

Baekhyun merasakan haus yang luar biasa menyerang tenggorokkannya.

Sedikit menggerakkan badannya yang tearasa nyeri, dan menyadari jika dia tidak tidur seorang diri, karena merasakan lengannya menyentuh sesuatu di samping kirinya.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, perlahan membuka matanya.

Matanya langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan wajah namja tampan yang sedang tertidur tenang.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, moncoba focus pada objek di hadapannya.

Seketika matanya terbelalak, melihat sosok namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terduduk begitu saja bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri itu membuat Baekhyun meringis, dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ikut turun hingga keperutnya.

Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Bayangan malam itu samar-samar mulai berputar didalam otak Baekhyun.

Bayangan dimana mereka mabuk, berciuman, masuk kekamar hotel, kelembutan Chanyeol, bercinta. Semuanya terus berputar didalam otak Baekhyun.

Setitik air mata mengalir kepipi cubbynya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menekuk kakinya, menyembunyika kepalanya pada kedua lututnya.

"hiks…. Hiks aku ko…kotor" Baekhyun terus terisak, meratapi perbuatannya semalam.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terganggu dengan gerakan dari ranjang yang dia tiduri, dan tak lama terdengar isakkan pilu dari sebelahnya.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Bagaimana, dia bisa bersama yeoja ini? Fikir Chanyeol.

Dan sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian malam tadi memutar di otak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terduduk terkejut menghadap Baekhyun yang tak berhenti terisak.

Chanyeol menggerakkan matanya gelisah.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, semuanya hanya kesalahan.

Mereka sama-sama mabuk dan itu terjadi dibawah kesadaran mereka, tapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya masih sedikit sadar melakukan kejadian semalam.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "aarrrggghhh" geram Chanyeol.

Dan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang tak lama Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Chanyeol merasakan nyeri pada hatinya melihat Baekhyun yang menangis pilu, dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun menangis karena menyesal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat semalam.

Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut, tapi Baekhyun saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol segera menjauh, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya dan hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"mian" kata Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol memilih untuk menunduk, meruntuki kebodohan yang dia lakukan hingga membuat seorang yeoja menangis akibatnya.

"mian, aku sangat bodoh dan brengsek" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dia sedih taku juga ingin marah tapi dia tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"aku akan antar kau pulang, berpakaianlah aku tak akan melihat" kata Chanyeol lemah, membawa seluruh pakaiannya, menggunakan kemeja untuk menutupi daerah privasinya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, bingung harus seperti apa tapi setelah itu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk berpakaian walaupun badannya sangat nyeri.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil sangat hening, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah restoran, dan keluar begitu saja tanpa berbicara pada Baekhyun.

Melihat Chanyeol turun tanpa mengucapkan apapun membuat Baekhyun bingung untuk mengikuti Chanyeol atau tidak, tapi tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol kembali keluar dari restoran dan memasuki mobilnya dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan.

Mobil Chanyeol kembali berjalan melewati jalan yang Baekhyun tau itu jalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 menit mobil Chanyeol berada didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun.

Entahlah Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana jika Chanyeol terus diam memandang depan tanpa meliriknya.

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat,

"Chan/Baek" kata mereka bersamaan, lama mereka terkunci pada pandangan masing-masing, sampai Baekhyun memutus kontak terlebih dahulu.

"maafkan aku" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"sudahlah, memang sudah terjadi. Percuma untuk menyesali, tidak perlu terus meminta maaf, aku juga salah" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol mengambis 2 bungkusan yang dia bawa tadi dari retoran, menyisakan satu.

"ini bawalah untuk sarapanmu, dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Maaf aku tak bisa mampir keapartemenmu, aku ada beberapa urusan" kata Chanyeol menyerahkan 2 bungkus makanan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap bungkusan itu dan menatap Chanyeol bergantian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak dan mengambil bungkusan itu, lalu memaksakan senyuman pada bibirnya.

"gomawo" ucap Baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan cara jalannya yang sedikit aneh, mungkin karena menahan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa menatap mobil Chanyeol lagi, dan Chanyeol segera melesatkan mobilnya ketika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar masuk kedalam gedung, walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit karena Baekhyun tak menengok kearah mobilnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan lemas.

Menekan beberapa digit password dan masuk kekamarnya.

Duduk di sofa ruang tv, menatap makanan yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Baekhyun sangat lemas, nyeri ditubuhnya sangat menganggu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidur tanpa menyentuh makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

Duduk diranjang dengan kaki diluruskan, bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Rambut yang terlihat basah, menggunakan bathrobe berwarna putih dan handuk kecil yang tersampir dilehernya.

Ditemani kopi dan roti bakar yang berada pada nakas samping ranjangnya.

Chanyeol mengecek beberapa hasil pekerjaan karyawannya pada laptop miliknya.

Fikirannya terpecah menjadi beberapa, memikirkan pekerjaan dan juga yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya Byun Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apa dia sarapan? Apa tubuhnya sangat sakit? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang mengganggu fikiran Chanyeol.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, memastikan dia tidak terlambat untuk datang kekampus.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk memeriksa document, Chanyeol berganti pakaian dan bersiap menuju kampus.

Chanyeol memasuki gedung kampusnya dengan fikiran yang entah melayang kemana.

Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati namja berkulit pucat itu mengernyit. Chanyeol yang tak paham dengan sikap Sehun ikut mengernyit.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"kau tanya ada apa? Apa kau mulai tuli hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak begitu tertarik, jujur dia sangat malas untuk datang ke kampus.

"aku berteriak memanggilmu sampai sesisi kampus mendengar, tapi kau tak memberikan respon apapun" kesal Sehun.

"oh… kau memanggilku" kata Chanyeol dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"yak! Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lemas sekali" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun, dan masuk kekelasnya.

Sehun pergi menuju kelasnya yang pastinya berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

"jadi kau Park Chanyeol, CEO dari Empire Group?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"ya chagi, dia Park Chanyeol" jawab Sehun yang sedikit tidak suka dengan tatapan menganggumi dari Luhan.

Chanyeol Luhan dan Sehun sedang susuk di cafeteria kampus.

"kau sangat tampan" puji Luhan, dan di balas senyuman dari Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar itu, tapi Sehun tahu Chanyeol tak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Sehun tahu Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa kau mempunyai adik?" tanya Luhan, kini mereka bertiga tengan menunggu pesanan. Selain menunggu pesanan mereka juga sedang menunggu teman Luhan.

"tidak, aku anak bungsu" jawab Chanyeol sedikit malas.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya, tiba-tiba.

Seorang yeoja bermata bulat berlari kearah meja mereka, semua mata tertuju pada yeoja mungil itu.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Kyungsoo yeoja tadi menetralkan nafasnya.

"ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Luhan,

"oh ya Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo dan diamana-" perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"apa eonnie bisa menghubungi Baekhyun? Ponselnya mati sejak semalam, dia tak kekampus. Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Aku takut dia sakit dan tak memberi tahu kita, atau dia diculik? Aku ke apartemennya semalam dan dia tak kunjung membukakan pintu, aku tahu dia tak ada di apartemen. Aku khawatir eonnie~" kata Kyungsoo dengan satu tarikan nafas, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"tenang Kyung tenang, aku akan coba menghubunginya, kau duduk dulu" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, menatap mereka semua.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menaruh ponselnya, tertunduk lemah.

"bagaiaman?" tanya Kyungsoo sangat cemas.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

"tuh kan aku salah meninggalakannya pulang sendiri larut malam" sesal Kyungsoo.

"aku yang salah, pulang lebih dulu tanpa bertanya padanya" ucap Luhan.

"Baekhyun yang kau maksud, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, dan itu membuat Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Chanyeol tau dari tatapan kedua yeoja itu, dan berlari sangat kencang keluar cafeteria menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan Lamborghini miliknya cukup kencang menuju apartemen milik Baekhyun.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran depan apartemen, dan memasuki gedung apartemen dengan tergesa.

Menaiki lift menuju kamar Baekhyun, menekan angka 4 berkali-kali berharap lift dapat berjalan lebih cepat, dan itu petcuma.

Chanyeol terus berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Baekhyun, rasanya kamar Baekhyun lebih jauh dari biasanya, atau dia yang berjalan lambat fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan kamar yang Chanyeol yakini adalah kamar Baekhyun.

Diam cukup lama didepan pintu dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum memencet bell.

Lama tak ada jawaban Chanyeol memencet bell itu kembali.

Sudah lama Chanyeol memencet bell dan tak kunjung dapat jawaban, Chanyeol mulai menggedor kamar itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Terus menggedor kamar itu dan mulai berteriak.

"BAEKHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA, APA KAU DIDALAM?"

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada orang memencel bell apartemennya hanya diam.

Dia sangat lemas hanya untuk bangun, nyeri sekali apalagi pada bagian bawah tubuhnya padahal Baekhyun tau Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut semalam, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja merasakan sakit. Apa karena ini adalah pertama kalinya untuknya.

Bell itu terus berbunyi, hingga sebuah ketukan pintu yang cukup keras terdengar, kepala Baekhyun masih sedikit pening untuk berjalan kearah pintu akibat bangun tidur dan posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman karena tertidur di sofa ruang tv.

"BAEKHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA, APA KAU DIDALAM?"

Suara itu Baekhyun tahu, dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun tau itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Chnayeol terdengar khawatir dan Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu, walaupun jalannya sedikit aneh karena menahan nyeri.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah khawatir Chanyeol didepannya.

Beberapa saat mata mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun memutusnya lebih dulu.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menetralkan wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat bodoh. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah membukakan pintu.

"a-aku ha-hanya ingin me-melihat ke-keadaaanmu" kata Chanyeol menggerakkan matanya kesegala arah.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergeming.

"apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun masih diam, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"sa-sarapan yang aku berikan k-kau makan kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tetap diam, dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi karena Baekhyun tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"BAEKHYUN JAWAB!" bentak Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget dan takutanya, Chanyeol segera melembutkan tatapannya.

"apa kau sudah mak-" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat terdengar suara teriakan yeoja.

"BAEKHIIEEEE" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua yeoja yang baru saja berteriak, dua yeoja itu bersama seorang namja yang Chanyeol sangat kenal.

Kedua yeoja itu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap mereka.

"kau tak apa kan?"

"kau sudah sarapan?"

"apa kau terluka?"

"apa kau diculik?"

"kemana kau semalam?"

"kau tak pulang?"

"kau tak menghubungi kami?"

"kenapa ponselmu mati?"

"kau marah pada kami?"

Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian, dan di akhiri dengan "maafkan kami~" bersamaan.

Baekhyun memandang bingung pada kedua sahabatnya ini, mengerjapkan matanya beberaa kali.

"yak! Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" kesal Luhan.

"aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu?" tanya Baekhyun lemah.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"tak perlu kau jawab, kami sudah sangat senang melihatmu" kata Kyungsoo dan di balas anggukkan oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol yang hendak pergi dari situ tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"bisa kita bicara?" bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"apa kalian memiliki hubungan special?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan bayangan pada malam itu kembali berputar diotak Baekhyun.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun aku berbicara padamu" kata Luhan sambil membuatkan makan siang untuk Baekhyun.

"ah anni, kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun" jawab Baekhyun.

"jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, tapi Kyungsoo malah memicingkan mata bulatnya itu.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun dimeja makan, sambil sesekali menyesap susu dingin buatannya.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun, karena Kyungsoo terus memicingkan matanya, Luhan tau jika Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan apa.

"kau tidak lihat tadi ekspresi khawatir Chanyeol seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia sangat tahu ekspresi Chanyeol tadi tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

"tadi Chanyeol keluar dari cafeteria dengan berlari kencang saat aku mengatakan jika kau tak dapat dihubungi sejak semalam dan lainnya, dan kami tak dapat mengejarnya karena mobil yang dia kendari melaju sangat kencang" ucap Kyungsoo.

'benarkah Chanyeol sekhawatir itu?' batin Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam, itu membuat Kyungsoo bertukar pandang pada Luhan.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"ani, tak ada" jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas bersamaan.

"yasudah, tapi jika ada yang mengganjal fikiran dan hatimu jangan dipendam sendiri. Aku sudah menganggapmu adik Baek" kata Luhan.

"ya kau sudah aku anggap saudaraku Baek" kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan senyuman pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"benar, kau tak ada apa-apa?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang kini hanya diam dan memilih untuk mengaduk-aduk milkshake yang tadi dipesannya.

"hyung, kau benar-benar aneh" ucap Sehun dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"apa yang aneh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau berlari kencang, mengendarai mobil dengan cepat, dan terlihat khawatir tapi kalian tak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"memangnya itu aneh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"sangat aneh malah" jawab Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

.

19.00 KST

Kaki panjangnya melangkah pelan namun pasti memasuki restoran mewah di pusat kota Seoul.

Menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam, dengan kemeja pada bagian dalam berwarna merah marun dan sedikit terlihat rompi berwarna hitam, dan tidak lupa dasi yang terpasang rapi berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya 90 pada pria paruh baya yang sudah menunggunya di restoran itu.

"maaf menunggu lama tuan Byun" kata Chanyeol.

"tidak, aku baru sampai. Duduklah" jawab Byun Donghae.

Chanyeol menarik kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Ada sekertarisnya yang selalu mendampinginya tapi dia tidak duduk dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

"kita membahas proyek setelah makan saja ya?" tanya Donghae pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "ya, tuan."

"tidak usah terlalu formal Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu terlihat canggung. Santai saja, anggaplah aku clientmu yang seumuran dengan mu hahahaha" tawa Byun Donghae.

"dia sudah sampai tuan" kata sekertaris Yun memberitahukan Byun Donghae.

Donghae terseyum melihat orang yang datang menghampiri meja mereka.

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan, pasalnya dia fikir pertemuan ini hanya pihak mereka berdua, tapi-

"hai appa" sapa yeoja yang suaranya sangat familiar ditelinga Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu segera mencium pipi Byun Donghae, dan membungkukkan badannya 90 sebelum melihat siapa orang itu.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan terkunci pada pandangan masing-masing dalam beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata itu.

"kau mengenalnya sayang?" tanya Donghae pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, dan menatap sang ayah "ani appa, aku hanya mengetahui jika dia adik dari Yoora eonnie yang gaunnya sedang aku buat."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"oh, appa harap setelah pertemuan ini kalian berteman baik ya" kata Donghae, dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh Baekhyun dan anggukkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat seksi sekaligus manis dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun yang hanya menutupi sampai atas lutut, dan pundak yang terekspos.

Rambut yang bergelombang tergerai indah menutupi sedikit pundaknya, menggunakan flat shoes berwarna hitam dengan pita merah.

Tidak lupa membawa dompet yang hanya berisikan ponsel kesayangannya.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Byun Donghae, dan sekertaris Yun meninggalkan mereka bertiga sesaat setelah seluruh menu makan malam mereka sampai dimeja.

Sesekali percakapan ringan keluar dari mulut Byun Donghae dan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat akrab dengan Donghae, dan mereka terlihat begitu cocok.

Baekhyun hanya memakan santapannya dengan bibir yang sedikit di poutkan.

'untuk apa aku diajak kesini, jika mereka asik mengobrol seperti tidak ada orang lain' fikir Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun sebenarnya tau jika Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai jika dirinya dianggap tidak ada, tapi Donghae sengaja agar Baekhyun memulai percakapan lebih dulu jika dia ingin dianggap ada.

Tapi ternyata sampai makanan mereka habis Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka suaranya

Hidangan penutup datang dan ini saatnya untuk Chanyeol dan Byun Donghae membahas soal pekerjaan mereka.

Saat Chanyeol hendak menyalakan laptop yang dia bawa Baekhyun bersuara.

"tunggu, jadi untuk apa appa menyuruhku hingga mengancamku untuk datang kemari sedangkan kalian membicarakan proyek yang sama sekali aku tidak paham?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"sayang, ini pembangunan apartemen yang akan appa turunkan untukmu, dan akan dikelola oleh suamimu kelak, jadi kau harus tau bagaimana bentuk dari gedung itu, bagaimana pembutannya serta apa saja fasilitas yang ada di apartemen itu." Jelas Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun dibuat bengong dengan jawaban dari appanya itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bingung.

"tunggu sebentar appa, ini bukan artinya aku sedang dijodohkan oleh anak-anak kolega appa kan seperti dulu? Sudah aku bilang, aku belum ingin menikah appa~" rengek Baekhyun.

"makanya ini akan dibuat dari sekarang, dan akan di kelola sementara oleh kakakmu, dan akan diberikan jika kau sudah menikah. Maka dari itu cepatlah menikah" kata Tuan Byun, Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlalu imut dimatanya.

"jadi ini hasil dari rancangan yang saya gambarkan waktu itu. Gedung ini memiliki 27 lantai, 614 kamar, 6 karaoke, 9 mini bar, 5 kolam renang, landasan helicopter pada atap, 11 ruang meeting, 4 aula, lapangan tennis indoor, lapangan basket indoor, parkiran diluar gedung dan didalam gedung. Mungkin ada yang ingin dikoreksi tuan dari jumlahnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mungkin tidak untuk saat ini, bagaimana bentuk dari ruangan-ruangan tersebut?" tanya Tuan Byun.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan seluruh gambaran ruangan yang akan dibangun pada apartement itu. Baekhyun sedikit dibuat kagum dengan rancangan yang Chanyeol buat, sangat indah dan megah fikir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun, duduk di kursi penumpang mobil milik Park Chanyeol.

Salahkan appanya yang menyebalkan itu yang tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pulang bersama, dengan alasan berbeda arah.

Dan salahkan juga Baekhyun kenapa tidak membawa dompetnya, lupa karena tadi taxi pesanan appanya yang menjemputnya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam, tak ada niatan untuk Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya pada gas mobilnya.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan 20 menit didalam mobil dan mobil itupun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, berniat untuk turun dari mobil itu tapi tangannya di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"turun" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"kenapa? Bukankah tadi appamu mempercayakan kau padaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"iya, tapi sepertinya tak ada niatan untukmu menjalankan mobil ini" jawab Baekhyun.

"maaf, aku hanya sedang berfikir" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"mengapa kau bilang tak mengenalku?" tanya Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan.

"karena aku memang tak mengenalmu" jawab Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya jawaban Baekhyun ada benarnya, Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenalnya. Hanya entah mengapa mereka menjadi dekat, dan melewatkan malam yang hebat.

"jadi kau ingin melupakannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"bisakah kau tidak membahas malam itu?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"baiklah, tapi kita tetap kenal kan?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun ikut mengalihkan matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"iya, hanya sekedar mengenal" jawab Baekhyun.

"jujur, sedari tadi aku menahan ini" kata Chanyeol, perlahan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, dan ikut meresapi kelembutan tangan Park Chanyeol.

Matanya terpejam hingga dia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, sedikit melumat.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi menutup, tangan Chanyeol yang bebas kini tengah meraba-raba paha Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"eungh" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya pada mulutnya dan tangannya masuk semakin dalam.

Ciuman Chanyeol kini sudah turun pada leher mulus milik Baekhyun, sedikit menyesapnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah tipis pada leher itu, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya pada belahan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat dari luar gaunnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa geli Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari tubuhnya.

Nafas mereka memburu, terdapat nafsu yang memuncak. Chanyeol kembali memajukan wajahnya dan kini dia mengecup berkali-kali pada pundak Baekhyun.

"eungh Chanyeol sudah" kata Baekhyun dan menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi.

Mengusap wajahnya, dan berkata "ayo kita pulang,"

Dalam perjalanan baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gedung apartement Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak turun, dan Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun diam sejenak dan menatap mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Dan tak lama Baekyun mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk, seringaian tercetak diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

"tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku masuk kemari" kata Chanyeol.

"aku sedang malas untuk merubahnya" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengunci pintu.

Saat berbalik Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dan memojokkan dirinya pada pintu.

Chanyeol menghirup wangi vanilla yang keluar dari rambut Baekhyun.

Kedua tangannya mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan gerakan erotis.

Entah Baekhyun yang terbuai dengan sentuhan Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang sangat ahli, kini Baekhyun hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

"kau indah" puji Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat malu dengan pujian itu.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan membuka kain terakhir yang ada pada tubuh baekhyun.

Menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala, merasakan kejantanannya yang terjepit oleh bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"sshhhh" Chanyeol mendesis merasakan nikmat pada kejantanannya saat berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan pada ranjangnya, menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan naik keranjang menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"ini sudah malam, besok kau kuliah dan aku harus kerja jadi kita langsung keinti saja ya?" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk seperti seekor puppy yang diperintah oleh majikannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya pada vagina Baekhyun, sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah melebarkan paha Baekhyun.

"awh" ringisan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya, penisnya belum masuk seluruhnya tapi dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menahan sakit yang amat sangat jika dia terus memaksakannya.

"lanjutkan" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakkan, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Baekhyun menyesuaikan dengan junior milik Chanyeol yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata.

"bergeraklah" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai menggenjot.

"aahhh oouuhhhh aaahhh"

"sssstttt Baekkhhhh"

"oouuuhhh Chanyeolllhhhh fasterrrrr"

"tentuhhhh"

"aahhhhhh ya, disitu Chanhhhhh"

"aaaahhh ah ah ah"

"BAEKHYUUUNNNNN/CHANYEOOOOLLL"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan menggunakan pakaiannya kembali lalu keluar dari apartemen itu dan kembali keapartemen miliknya.

"jaljayo gadis manis"

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Space Between

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan seluruh berkas ditangannya.

Terdengar ketukkan pintu dari luar ruangannya.

"masuklah!" teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siapa orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya sampai orang tersebut berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"selamat pagi Sajangnim, saya sekertaris baru anda" sapa yeoja itu dan membungkukkan badannya 90 .

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas-berkas ke yeoja yang berkata sebagai sekertaris barunya.

Dan mata yang bulat itu seketika membulat sempurna.

"kau" kata Chanyeol, dan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya dan kembali membungkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA**

 **KOK NCNYA PENDEK? MIAN SOALNYA INI NGETIK DALAM WAKTU SATU JAM DENGAN RASA BERSALAH YANG BESAR, KARNA LAPOTOP MALAH DIPAKE IBU BUAT NONTON DRAMA -_-**

 **PENGEN CURHAT DIKIT, SOAL SYUTING CHANYEOL HUWAAAAAA T.T SEDIH BANGET DEH LIAT TANTE TANTE GANJEN DEKET-DEKET CHANYEOL, PEGANG PEGANG LAGI T.T**

 **DAN UDAH PADA LIAT VIDEO EXO DI V APP? HUWAAAAA CHANBAEK SHIPPER PUAS PUAS PUAAAASSSSS, AKU STREMING DAN TERIAK-TERIAK GEJE DI RUANG TENGAH PADAHAL LAGI ADA SODARA :D**

 **UDAH PADA LIAT MAMA, AKU GAGAL STREAMING SOALNYA BESOKNYA ULANGAN FISIKA & MATEMATIKA PEMINATAN, SEDIH BANGET CUMA LIAT RED CARPET, TERUS NONTON DI INDOSIAR EEHHH GAK DI TRANSLATE, DAN AKHIRNYA DOWNLOAD DEH.**

 **OH YA, UDAH PADA LIAT YANG EXO MENANG PENGHARGAAN DI CHINA TERUS TAO JUGA DAPET PENGHARGAAN DITEMPAT YANG SAMA? JUJUR AKU KAGET BANGET, APA MEREKA KETEMU? SEMOGA IYA ^.~**

 **HUWAAA AKU SEDIH BANGET DEH INSTAGRAMKU GA TAU KENAPA GAK BISA KOMENT, GAK BISA BIKIN CAPTION SEDIIHHH BANGET LAPTOP BENER EH INSTAGRAM YANG ERROR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH YA GIMANA INI TANGGEPANNYA SOAL FF INI? JADI JELEK YA? GAK NGEFELL YA? (EMANG DARI AWAL JUGA JELEK)**

 **MINTA SARAN DAN MASUKAN YA, TAPI "NO BASH"**

 **DAN PERBANYAK REVIEW YA, SOALNYA SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN AKU SEMANGAT BUAT NGETIK DAN GALI BANYAK IDE.**

 **DAN TOLONG HARGAI SEMUA AUTHOR YANG UDAH CAPEK CAPEK NGETIK DAN LUANGIN WAKTUNYA BUAT BIKIN FANFICTION, KARENA KAIAN HARUS TAU SUSAH BANGET BUAT NGELUANGIN WAKTU DITENGAH KESIBUKAN.**

 **JADI REVIEW PLEASE...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP (ITUPUN KALO BANYAK YANG REVIEW) OH YA JANGAN LUPA RESPON BUAT FF AKU YAG BARU**

 **PAY PAY**

 **^.~**


	11. notice

PEMBERITAHUAN!

Mian ini bukan update-an tapi aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalo TUGAS MEMBUNUHKUUUUUUU

Padahal udah mepet UN tapi tetep aja ada tugas ini lah, tugas itu lah, praktek ini lah, praktek itu lah #malahjadicurhat -_-

Aku gak berani janji bisa update dalam waktu dekat, kalo bisa ya aku coba tapi kalo gak bisa ya sehabis UN huweeeeeeeee T.T

Mau sedikit curhat nih, aku udah nabung susah payah buat nonton ExoLuXion tapi pas udah kekumpul dan cukup buat nonton ternyata gak dibolehin karna mendekati TO yang awalnya tanggal 29, aku frustasi dan kesal akhirnya uangnya aku pake buat beli kstuff dan sisa 200rb. Tapi ternyata TO dimajukan jadi sebelum konser lebih tepatnya Senin depan, KAN BODOH BANGEEETTTTTTTTTTTT, NYESEEEEELLLLLL T.T

Tapi YAUDAH DEH bingung mau kaya gimana, mohon do'anya aja dari para readers setiaku untuk hasil UN ku nanti :*

Oh ya bagi yang ingin kepoin aku atau mau tanya-tanya #dihsiapajugacoba boleh di follow IG ku, nama ig nya **Librianti_eka** , atau ada yang mau chat line juga boleh idnya : **libriantieka** ^.~

Okeh, aku harap kalian tetep nungguin fanfic aku ini yaaaaaaa, yang mau kenalan atau sekedar tau boleh tuh di follow yang di atas hehehehe, mian ya jika pemberitahuan ini sangat mengecewakan, makasian buat semuanya yang udah sabar dalam menunggu #kecupkaliansatusatu

Pay pay ;)


End file.
